An Irkin Halfbreed
by Alu In Chains
Summary: Zim is sent to a new planet that was discovered not too long ago. But while he's there he meets an Irkin named Caline. They both find a secret that she never knew she had, until her horrible past is revealed to them both... Please read! First fanfic here!
1. An Irkin Halfbreed

The tallest watched a transmission of different weapons, (like on the beginning of Hobo13) all the tanks looked more advanced even for the Irkin civilization! Red and Purple both looked at one another and back at the screen as Zim's face appeared.

"I've finished my quest on Hobo13 but the weapons burned in the crash because that new ship you gave me SUCKED!" his fists banged on the panel, "Can I have some new stuff?" His expression went from angry to a beg, "Well, Zim, uh we kind of-"

"Please!" Zim kept begging.

Red grabbed Purple's shoulder and they turned around whispering to each other. When they turned around, Zim had sat there

perfectly still waiting for their whispering to end, "Tell you what Zim, a far off planet has been discovered months ago and was turned into a training facility. Tougher than Hobo13, well it's said to be. If you go there and check it out, we'll think about

giving you the tanks." Of coarse the "giving you the tanks" thing was a lie, but it convinced Zim pretty well. "What's the planet's name?" His eyes growing wider with curiosity, "Speance, the planet is called Speance." Purple blurted out a random word to think of the name. Surprisingly, he was right. It was called Speance.

A few hours later, Zim had packed everything up to go to Speance. Zim knew Dib would try to break in the base if he left with Gir not being on duty, so Gir had to stay behind. Even the dumbest person would know that was a stupid idea, but Zim was pretty sure of himself.

Zim was getting bored pointing out stars he remembered passing on his way to Earth, so he fell asleep. When the computer's alarms went off, Zim shot awake, almost falling out of the main seat. The voot closely crept up to a planet that was purple with blue clouds rounding it, and it had rings virticly surrounding it,(like on Uranus) that were a strange shade of green.

"Computer, give me the name of that planet."

He said with a suspicious accent in his voice, on a screen where the planet's picture was taken, the words

"S-P-E-A-N-C-E" ran across the screen. "We found it! Finally." Zim was happy to see he had found the planet. The voot lowered itself in a parking area where a bunch of trashed cruisers lay, only one was Irkin, which made Zim very suspicious.

Where he parked was the center of a huge metal wall, that squared around an area. Zim walked out the door, which was an exit to the so called "junk yard". Out there was a huge desert looking area with huge tents scattered across the plains. Zim headed for the biggest one.

When he walked inside there was tables everywhere with a snack bar that was full of random species of aliens eating food or drinking.

Zim looked around, ignoring the hard rock music blasting from a broken voot's stereo system in the middle of the tent. He walked up to the snack bar and was going to sit down and ask where the leader of the camp was until a huge flying armored resisty looking fellow flew across the room and almost crashed into him. Zim stared at the creature wide-eyed thinking, who are these maniacs? He looked to his right to see who threw that huge beast, to his surprise it was an Irkin. A female at that.

Her curled antennas were a shape similar to Tak and Tenn's antennas put together. She had eyes that were almost black but had a purple tint to them. Her out fit was similar to Zim's but her stripes were diagonal and not strait across. She was just as tall as Zim, but looked taller than him for a second because she was standing on a table. The Irkin jumped off the table and onto the alien who just tried to get up. She looked into his eyes, her's narrowed and she smiled evilly,

"I believe youowe me 200 monies for your loss of this fight," she held out a hand, "now PAY UP!"

She didn't realize Zim was standing behind her, or if he wasn't Irkin. "I-I-I don't have 200 monies!" The alien began begging for forgiveness, "I thought I would win! I didn't know a simple Irkin like yourself could beat me! Please Caline, spear me!" Caline's eyes narrowed, she clenched her claws into a fist. "Get out of my sight, NOW!" she screamed as she pointed to the exit and the large monster flead in the direction. Caline turned around and noticed Zim, "Hi! I'm Caline, sorry about the "throwing the huge person" thing at you, he bet me 200 monies to fight him. Anyway, what's you name?" Zim stared at her as she held out her hand for a hand shake, he looked back up at her oddly. Hmm... never seen an eye color like that before. He thought to himself, "I'm ZIM! The best Irkin elite there ever will be!" He calmed down from his "perspective" on how "perfect" he is and said calmly,

"I was sent here by the tallest to check out this training planet. It is a training planet, right?"

He got confused.

Caline smiled and laughed, "Yup, this is Speance. We only get this much fun when the guards take their break, so we make the best of it."

Zim eye'd her. She was different then the Irkins he grew up with in his past. She's a little too friendly, he thought, almost like the FILTHY humans.

"Well if you were sent here by the tallest, you should speak to the councilor, or the head trainer, of this facility." Zim blinked a few times, "Sure, I guess so."

He shrugged his shoulders as Caline lead him out of the tent and towards a smaller tent near the back metal wall.

"Is there any Control Brains here?"

Zim asked as they both made their way to the main tent,

"Nope, all there is are coarses, hard ones, outside these walls, that's what keeps us all safe from lord knows what lives out there."

"You mean they still don't know what's outside these walls?"

"Nope, everything that's on the other side is part of the training coarse. When you get to the highest level, you have to get to the other side of the planet and back... and... survive it I guess."

She shrugged her shoulders, Zim would ask her questions and she would answer them just as easily as if he was asking her what color her skin was.

When they got inside the councilor looked like a huge half rat man from the planet Blorch. He had a long robe on and sat at a desk with a huge screen over the doorway in which Caline and Zim came through, "Hi! You must be Zim, right? The tallest informed me that you came here to try out our facility."

"Well actually-"

"Great! Caline will be your partner, if she doesn'tsurvive any of the tasks, you will be to blame."

Caline looked at the councilor,

"I think I'll survive, Zim is a "professional" elite, or so he says."

She glanced over to him. Zim had a proud look on his face.

"An elite eh? Caline, will you step outside for a moment please, I need to speak with Zim alone."

She shrugged her shoulders, nodded, and trotted out of the tent back to the larger tent.

The councilor paced back and forth in front of his desk as Zim sat in a metal chair that looked as if it was going to fall apart.

"I know you and Caline just met and things like that. Ah Caline, she's like a daughter to me, and-"

"Uh where are you going with this exactly?"

Zim interrupted.

"My point is, if you break her heart I'll-"

"WHAT!?!?! Are you crazy? I just met her! There's no way it's going to happen."

He stubbornly folded his arms and looked away.

"Oh, then you can go."

He made a smile like Gir's stupid smile, when Zim got to the other tent, Caline was inside the broken voot that was in the center of the tent, pressing bottons scrolling for a new song to play.

"Oh hey Zim! So how'd it go?"

She asked cheerfully, Zim just shrugged and walked over to the snack bar. Caline flipped out of the center cruiser and landed in the seat next to Zim after he had ordered a drink. An eight armed alien sat a glass full of blue liquid in front of him and Zim chugged it,

"You must be tired, well, how about I take you to my tent and you can rest there till the councilor gives you your own."

She suggested.

Zim just nodded, he was tired, tired of being on that planet. He followed her till they came to a small tent inside there was a bed with a mirror on the opposite side of it and a sink, there was a small curtain made for using the bathroom, or changing clothes. Zim looked around,

"Wow, it's... it's.."

"Roomy?

I know it's small, but it should do for you, I'll sleep on the floor tonight. I always treat guests with respect." She smiled as Zim settled himself on the bed.

If it was too long... sorry.

I won't put part two until I get atleast one review.

Invader Anita, signing off!


	2. Ch 2: Weird

YAY! I got a review! So now that I have some readers out there I'm gonna make some chapters! NOTHING MAY STOP ME!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAH cough hack cough Well, we left off when Caline and Zim went to bed... CONTINUUUE!

Zim woke up and looked at a clock that was on the sink. The burning red alien like numbers red 12:01. Zim looked at Caline who tossed and turned underneath an old blanket on the floor next to the bed. He didn't seem to care about her. Invaders need no one, he thought to himself. Zim stepped out of bed and tiptoed out of the tent so he wouldn't wake her. He activated his robotic legs from his pak and swiftly ran to the voot that was inside the junk yard, or so he called it.

"I'll tell the tallest that their facilities is too filthy to even step on. It's just as dirty as Earth!" He said to himself as he started the voot.

"Earth huh? That place sounds familiar!"

Zim turned around screaming scared to death, it was Caline. She had snuck out after him. By this time the voot was already launched into space.

"Don't you have your own cruiser?"

Zim was actually meaning to be hateful. Caline just looked at him, "Yeah, but its on Devestis. In the impound market."

Zim frowned, "Figures..."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Caline was getting frustrated.

"Well," Zim began, "uh, uh, never mind."

Caline's anger lifted as the training planet Devestis came into sight.

"I'll drop you off here and you can go back to speance in your cruiser."

Caline didn't answer, Zim's cruiser lowered next to a small building in front of an impound market. Caline jumped out with glee, "Thanks!"

She disappeared into the impound looking for her cruiser. Zim was just glad to get rid of her, he blasted back off into space and sent a transmission to the tallest.

"So it's not what we heard at all?"

Red was confused.

"No, it's almost as bad as Earth!"

Zim slammed his fists on the controls.

"Did you even try any of the coarses?" Red started to look suspicious.

"Uhhh, no." Zim answered. "But I-"

The voot gave a furious shake, as if it just ran into a wall. The transmission was cut and Zim tried talking more to the tallest but couldn't get a hold of them. The voot shook again, Zim looked back to see a strange cruiser, it was Irkin, but he couldn't recognize it. A transmission began playing and Caline's face appeared on the screen, "Hi!" Zim couldn't get rid of her, "Were did you get that ship? And what is it?" Caline laughed, "I found it, it's the only ship of it's kind, it actually use to be a regular voot cruiser until I gave it some different features. I call it the Mosquito RX-8!"

Zim recognized those names. The RX-8 was a name for the humans vehicles, and a Mosquito is one of the filthy animals that live on Earth.

"How did you come up with those names?"

Caline got a depressed look on her face, "I don't know, but the name of the planet you said, Earth, I think I know that place. Can you please take me there!"

She begged. Zim had no other choice, so he just nodded and off they were.

Later...

"FINALLY!"

Caline's heart raced as they came into the atmosphere of Earth. She froze, Zim kept calling her name through the transmission but his voice faded, the only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart as she stared at the planet. She finally snapped out of it and followed Zim's cruiser into the base.

"Wow nice place, and- awww! A doggie!"

Caline had spotted Gir and began tickling him and playing with him. "How do you know what a dog is?"

Caline's antenna's perked strait up, "A dog: relatives of wolves who are also in the canine family. They are all considered "Man's Best Friend" and sometimes help people hunt birds, squirrels, or any other small animal." She said stiffly as if she were being tested.

"I have no Idea where that just came from..."

Zim just stared at her, his mouth hung open. Only the tallest and I have heard about the DISGUSTING things on this planet, he thought. Caline looked outside to see a few people walking down the street, "Hey... my other form will fit in perfectly here!" She cheered.

"Other... form?"

Zim was confused, until he realized that electric sparks was coming out of her waist as a glow covered her body. As soon as the glow was gone... Caline was human! She had long black hair with blue streaks in the front of her bangs. Eyes just like Tak's. A shirt with a slash in the middle, on the top side of the slash was white and the bottom was black. Caline had blue jeans with a huge hole in the knee area, and on her feet were two old muddy sneakers. The only thing that was visible and out of the ordinary is her Irkin pak. But it was well hidden behind her hair.

Zim found himself unable to speak, "How did you do that?! Your disguise is flawless!"

Caline looked a little guilty, "What do you mean? Disguise?"

Zim realized that it wasn't a disguise, but it was amazing. I need to find out more about her, Zim thought, I'll take her to school tomorrow and see what's familiar to her there.

Ms. Bitters stood at her desk on the phone, "WHAT!? Why does she need to come to this class!"

She pulled the phone away from her ear as angry squeaks come out of it.

"Fine! But you'll pay twice as bad as you did when you made me celebrate valentines day and bring Tak to my class!"

Bitters hang up the phone with a slam and it burned down with a red soul rising from it.

"Class, once again we have a new student," she began choking on her words, "meet Caline."

Right after her name was called Caline walked through the door, the expression on her face was excited, "Hi! I'm Caline!"

Every one looked at her strangely, one of her hair pieces fell in her face. "FREAK!" Poonchy yelled from his seat. Caline's fists clenched and she walked up to Poonchy grabbing his shirt bringing his face close to hers, "Did you just call me what I think you called me?" She asked firmly.

"N-no.."

"Are we going to have problems here?"

"No no just please put me down!"

"Say another name I dare you!"

She dropped Poonchy in his seat as he began flinching, everyone just stared again. Caline quickly smiled, "Take your seat Caline!"

Bitters pointed to the last seat in Zim's row, Zim was just sitting at his desk without a care balancing a pencil in his upper lip. Dib just read a book without a care, at least until he pulled the book from his face and watched Caline walk to her seat. She flipped her hair once trying to look normal, but it was stupid to do because it revealed her pak which caught Dib's eye.

Hey, that girl has a pak too, she must be Irkin as well, Dib thought to himself.

Awhile later everyone was just sitting there bored to death while Ms. Bitters gave a speech on how a nuclear war will eventually start and we'll all die.

"And we'll all be dooooomed, go to lunch!"

Her finger raised and she pointed out the door. Everyone got up and trotted to the door. Caline was greeted by Zim at the entrence to the cafeteria.

"You sure you wanna try their food?"

Zim tried to change her mind about this, until he thought about letting her try it. It might make her want to leave, "I'm pretty sure, how bad could it be?"

Caline was pretty sure of herself. As soon as she walked in everyone stared, again. She just looked around in discomfort and walked to the lunch line. Dib sat there and took notes. When Zim and Caline finally had time to sit down, all the tables were taken. So they just picked one out. All the kids at that table stared at Zim, then at Caline, shook their heads in shame and picked up their trays to leave. Caline had a frown on her face, "Why does everyone want to be completely away from us?" Zim looked up from poking the brown gunk they served today.

"I'm not really considered a popular worm baby here, so anyone here says anything to me or the big headed Dib over there," he pointed at Dib, "becomes a reject."

Caline looked at the other kids who glared at her, her expression went to the angry one she had when she almost beat the stuffing out of Poonchy. Every one flinched and looked away.

Dib took out a floating monitor from his pocket and it grew larger, it was for communicating with his dad in emergencies.

"DAD DAD!! Listen to me! There's a girl in my class and she's an alien too!"

Everyone stared at Dib as he screamed into the monitor, Caline and Zim didn't seem to notice. Membrane's face finally appeared, "Son, I've told you a million times aliens don't-"

"Just take a look at her, please!"

The floating monitor hovered up behind Caline, Membrane's arms flew in the air.

"Caline? Is that really you!? It is! It is you Caline! It's been 40 years!"

Dib came up from behind the monitor, "You know her, dad?"

"Of coarse I know her. We were your age until she disappeared one day. Search teams searched for a few years and gave up."

Caline didn't like the sound of things, "Uh... do I know you guys?"

Membrane gasped, "Caline it's me, Membrane, the kid who always wore a white jacket."

Caline still didn't know what he was talking about, so she just went with it, " Oh it's you! Hi there long time no-" "It's amazing how long you've been gone and still so young!"

The monitor began circling her. He'll find the pak soon, Dib hoped, but how could dad know her, she wasn't born 40 years ago too, was she? The questions entered his head, Zim just watched in amusement. All the kids began getting up out of their seats at the tables to go to recess. Caline left her seat ignoring any further comments from Membrane. She threw her tray away and walked to the door. She waited for Zim and let him walk out first, then she followed. When they reached the playground everyone played in different places, there were kids on the swings, jungle gyms, playing hopscotch, and other playground games. Zim pointed to kids scattered out in the center of the playground playing with a ball.

"This is usually the game I play in recess, except I don't know how the kids can catch it if they throw it so hard." Caline smiled, "Looks like fun!"

She grabbed his rist and dragged him to the center and began waving her arms for the ball. All the kids stared at her and began throwing the ball to other people. Zim began waving his arms screaming,

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The short blond haired kid with a red jacked (couldn't remember his name) smiled evilly and launched the ball at Zim, hitting him in the face. The ball rolled over to Caline's feet, she picked it up and threw it up with one hand and caught it. She repeated that over and over.

"Well, I see fatty over there likes to hit people in faces," she noticed people were laughing at Zim. Caline's eyes narrowed, "But I see the laughing monkeys love to play too. So I'll just start my turn."

She launched the ball strait to the last person to throw it, it bounced off his face and hit everyone who was laughing. The ball came at full speed back at Caline as her hand came up catching it.

"Zim was right, this game is fun, whenever you wanna play some more," her hand raised up to her face, her pinkie and thumb stuck out as if she was talking on a phone, "call me."

She walked back to class.

Back in the classroom.

Zim sat there, his fingers pressing their tips together, every 6 seconds he nervously looked back at Caline, and every time he looked she just smiled and waved, Dib sat there taking notes, and Ms. Bitters was giving another lecture on how the world is doomed, again.

I didn't want the chapter to be too long, and if it was too short... let me know so I can make them less... too short... you get my point... I hope. Anyway, this was chapter two, and three will be on soon.

Invader Anita signing off!


	3. Pain Or No Pain: Ch 3

Sorry this chapter hasn't been on. I got grounded. STUPID TEST!!! Any way, Here's chapter three. ENJOY!

Finally, the school bell rings, Caline happily trotted out the door, Zim came running after her and they began walking side by side as Zim asked her questions. "How did Dib's dad know you?"

"I don't know..."

"Did anything at skool remind you of anything?"

"Yes, the whole place did, then the rest of it after that is just blank."

"Mmm... I see, we'll do some memory tests on you so- Agh!"

Dib had popped out of nowhere and pushed Zim to the ground, "Look Caline! I know your Irkin too!" His pointy finger came up making her slide back, "So, it doesn't mean I'm gonna take Earth over."

"Yes it does! That's the whole reason Zim was sent here!" Zim got up and brushed himself off, "That's enough fool boy!" He stepped in between them knocking Dib's pointing finger away. "I've had enough of you already, now go away!" Caline just looked at Zim. Destroy the earth, but why? Those questions spun around her head the whole walk home, because after that, they didn't say a word. Caline just walked behind Zim and Zim proudly marched, as usual.

Caline is known everywhere on this planet, I need to turn her in to the tallest for meddling, that... grrrARGH! Zim thought in his head as they loaded their selves into a transporter that led to the Massive. "What about the test?" Caline asked. "We're getting to it," Zim said as the transporter made a high pitched charging sound, then they were off. But instead of getting to the Massive, they were accidently transported to a smeet lab. "AAhh! Gir must have been messing with the controls before we left! I'll just reprogram this to send us to the Massive," Zim angrily muttered as he knelt down and began working on the controls. Caline on the other hand looked around, once again she could only hear her heart beat, by this time she was in her Irkin form, but she was having a vision.

In the vision showed a girl that looked like Caline's human form, wondering around this lab, but a robotic arm had came down from behind her as the girl looked around getting ready to take another step, the robotic arm inserted a pak onto her spine. A huge shock went over the girl's body, transforming her into Irkin. The Irkin had antennas and eyes just like Caline, and to her surprise, the girl in her vision was Caline! As soon as she snapped to the present, Caline fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

Zim noticed this, he ran to Caline and knelt down in front of her, "Caline? Caline what's wrong?" Caline looked down, her eyes slowly losing their shine, "I'm not Irkin..."

"What?"

"I'm not Irkin, nor human! Don't you get it Zim- I'm a half breed!"

Zim never knew it could possibly happen, Caline began to explain, "I was ten years old, basically 40 years ago, I got abducted by a mad scientist, armature Irkin. He dropped me off in the smeet lab by accident, he got arrested by guards, while I got a pak lodged into my spine, which sent my DNA crazy, and it turned me Irkin! I've got noone! Nothing! I don't belong anywhere!"

Zim felt guilty, "Sure you do, you have Gir and I and-"

"Don't even try Zim! You've been trying to get rid of me this whole time! It's been written all over your face!"

Caline got up grinded her teeth, Zim frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Why should I keep you around anyway?! Invaders need noone! NOONE!" He yelled in her face.

Caline clenched her fists hard and firm, "You think Invaders need noone? You, think invaders need noone?! Let me tell you something, Zim! Invaders do need someone! They have their SIR units! And before them, while you were in training! You all had each other! You all worked together! Invaders have had someone all along, and THEY DO NEED SOMEONE!"

Zim's antenna's fell down, he had never realized any of that, remembering all the times Gir proved useful, and when he was in training, Skoodge was always there, gullible but brave, did every word Zim said. Caline's right, invaders do need someone, and they always had someone to begin with, Zim thought to himself.

Guard drones floated into the room, "INTRUDERS!" On of them screamed. The drones floated around them, Zim began to panic a bit, "Common Caline! Lets go!"

"No... you go, I'm only holding you back."

"But Cali-"

"GO!"

Caline's voiced sounded so pained, it stung right through him. He grabbed her rist as if to pull her, but she pulled it away, looking down, here eyes were shining in the dim light of the smeet's tubes in which they were being made in. Zim felt like giving up and just leaving her, but how could he? He didn't have the guts to do it. Once again he grabbed Caline's arm, but this time he extended his robotic legs for extra strength, and pulled her to the transporter as they transported back home. "Caline, why did you do that back there!?" Zim was out of breath, "I was trying to do some good!" Caline retorted nastily. "Doing some good? Caline you almost got yourself into an execution unit!" Zim tried to calm down, but couldn't. "That's exactly what I mean by good!" Caline folded her arms, "Give me my voot, I'm leaving." Zim's thoughts drifted to where she was going to go. She had nowhere, and noone. He looked up at the ceiling, "Computer, get Caline's Mosquito out of here,"

"Yes sir," the computers voice saluted. Zim looked back at Caline, "Your ship is in the repair bay, all you have to do is turn it on and the large elevator will open the roof so you can leave." His voice sounded hurt, but Caline didn't seem to care. She nodded and flushed herself down the toilet, making her way to the repair bay, she stopped to think. He's just going to let me leave like this? The thought wouldn't leave her alone, but her mind was made, she slipped inside the Mosquito and the elevator raised, as the roof opened Caline's Mosquito zoomed off.

Not that exciting now I know. But the next chapter will be! Let me know if there's any improvements I can make.

Invader Anita, signing off!


	4. ch 4: Never!

YAY! I got more reviews! So yeah, the last one might have been a lil intense. And I did make a part two to this whole story, so I'll just throw it in with this one. This is the last part to Part One. So the next chapter will be to Part two. Enjoy!

Zim sat in his front yard in his disguise, watching Caline's ship disappear far away. He then just walked inside and sat on the couch, his arms folded and he was in deep thought.

In Caline's ship...

"Computer, look up planet- AGH!" Caline fell out of her seat as the cruiser rumbled violently. She slowly got up, moaning with pain, looking up and ahead was a huge ship. She couldn't place what it was, but she knew it wasn't Irkin. It finally came clear to her, as the ship got closer and closer, Caline could finally see what it was. It was a Meekrobian ship! Two large cables flew out of the side, clinging to her ship, pulling it into the opening doors and onto the ship's landing bay. Two Meekrobians waited in landing bay shaped like giant tazor guns, "Do you think that ship is Irkin?" The first Meekrobian was unsure about this, "Why wouldn't it be? It looks similar to an Irkin voot," the second Meekrobian quoted. "Those haven't been seen driven around in ages," the first Meekrobian declared as Caline's cruiser was forced to land. As the glass lifted, the Meekrobians hovered above it, trying to find if anyone was inside, "You go in first," the first Meekrobian mumbled in fear. The second Meekrobian shoved him into the cruiser, Caline was hiding underneath the seat, as soon as the Meekrobian saw her he screamed, "I FOUND HER I FOUND HER!" Caline made a run for it, but both the Meekrobians shot at her at the same time, hitting her in the pak. When the tazor wires sent electricity through her veins, she fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Caline's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in a cell with walls of rusted metal. Dripping sounds of water broke the silence every five seconds, Caline put her hands on the ground and weakly pushed herself up. As soon as she was on her feet she looked around her cell, her eyes quickly ran over the small bed without noticing someone was sitting on it. Caline looked back on the bed to see a scared Tenn huddled up in fear on it. "Where am I?" Caline asked Tenn. Tenn looked up, her red eyes partially wet with tears, "Who are you!? What are you doing in here?!" Tenn jumped off the bed, Caline took a few steps back. "I don't know! Where is "here" exactly?" Caline was confused, again. Tenn shuddered, "This is a captive cell, on planet Meekrob. I've called the Tallest already, they should be getting everyone together for our rescue!" Tenn's fist clenched in pride, Caline looked down, some how it reminded her of Zim. A vision in her head of them fighting before she left. She looked up at Tenn, "Is Zim helping?" Caline had a little hope in her voice, Tenn smirked, "Zim?! You have to be kidding, his whole mission is a fake from the tallest just to get rid of him! There's no way the tallest are going to send him a transmission to help us!" Caline clenched a fist, then she realized what he kept telling her, "Invaders need noone!" That sentence of Zim's voice echoed in her head, then she forgot about him.

A Meekrobian soldier floated past the cell, seeing that they were both standing their at the bars holding on to them hoping he would let them go. "Ah, the purple one, your awake,"

"Let us out of here!" Caline ordered, and interrupted. The Meekrobian frowned, "I shall let you know that our leader has seen your ability you used on Earth, the whole "transforming" thing. She will have quite a use for you, and you shall be used to gain the trust of an Earthling that is a use to us as well." Caline bit her lower lip, "I'm not going to see your leader, I'm going..." She froze, where would she go? The Meekrobian was going to say something, but got something else in mind. The bars slid aside and Tenn was going to make a run for it, Caline was just lost in thought. The Meekrobian took out a laser and shot it at Tenn, she flew back, knocked out against a wall. The sound of the firing laser brought Caline back to reality. She blinked and then gave a grin, she jumped up and used her robotic legs for extra strength. But the Meekrobian grabbed the legs and pulled her down, tied her hands together with them, and pushed her down the corridor, every cell she passed had a prisoner gasping in her presence. She knew something bad was about to happen, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Welcome child," the Meekrobian leader Renlia, said from her seat, she was formed as a tall woman that had similar eyes to Caline, she was wearing a long black dress with a purple cape, and long blond hair. Green skin, and the eyes were blue. Long bony fingers, and ruby red lips. Any alien would call her beautiful, she found the form and was the only one able to be it.

Caline frowned, "What do you want with me?" Renlia gave a smirk, "I want you to gain the trust of that large headed earthling. And help him defeat that Irkin, too. You'll be useful to him, that schmezely little Irkin on his planet can trust you enough to be in the base, and destroy it while the kid finishes him off." Caline growled, "Although Zim can be a pain in the butt, I'm not going to help kill him," Caline exclaimed. Renlia's smirk fell, "Then we have another choice for you, we'll just give some stupid abilities to the child. Guards! Take her to the trial room!" Two guards grabbed Caline by the shoulders, her hands still tied behind her back.

Caline looked around the huge room in awe, all the weapons and lasers hanging from the ceiling. The guards pushed her on stage, she lay there on her side as it hurt badly. As soon as she was on her feet again all the Meekrobians stared at her, angry expressions on their faces. Renlia sat in a high chair on the side of the stage, "My fellow Meekrobians, we have found another Irkin intruder, she is our key to beating the Irkins! But she refuses to help!" All the Meekrobians in the crowd booed, but Renlia raised a hand and made a slicing motion across the air and all was silent, "Who thinks we should finish her off," Renlia shouted to the crowd, they all cheered and screamed, "KILL HER," was a loud shout everyone heard. Once again Renlia made the slicing motion and the crowd stopped, "We have a bunch of votes for yes, but does anyone decline?" The whole crows was silent, noone said anything. Renlia smiled, "Now! Finish this, I need my beauty sleep!" The guard nodded and raised a gun to Caline's pak. Caline squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down them, she felt betrayed but didn't know why, she was all alone. Scene shuts off with a gunshot being heard

I know it was shorter then the others. But, the next one will prevail. I'll say what the Part Two is about when I get it in. Til then, Hope you liked it!

Invader Anita, signing off!


	5. Ch 5:  Uh oh

Okay! Here's chapter two. Now, this is a whole different story, but I decided to throw it into this one. The point of the story is that Caline's passed is finally revealed, but will the meekrobians catch her and use her power to destroy the massive and murder the tallest? Or will Zim spoil the whole thing just as he did in Operation Impending Doom One?

Enjoy!

Caline knew she was going to die, but why now? Why like this? Why all alone with noone to call a friend? She'll have noone to meet on the other side. She looked up at the crowd of Meekrobians, their screaming for her death, slowly fading, she felt her antenna's give up, her body started to give up as well, looking back down, one last tear falling to the ground, splashing into a small puddle you could barely see.

Past: After Caline has left Zim sat on the couch, his disguise was on, he didn't know or care why. His arms were crossed and he was just staring at the black TV. Gir was sitting on it next to him, stared at it also, "Who was that girl?" Gir kept asking stuff in his stupid voice, he was bored and knew Zim was in a bad mood. Zim looked at Gir, "Noone important!" Zim jumped off the couch and walked to the elevator, or toilet, to go down to the lab. Gir watched till he was completely downstairs, "YAY," he exclaimed and turned on the TV to The Scary Monkey Show.

Down in the lab, Zim was pacing back and forth in front of the huge transmission screen, his contacts were off but his wig was still on, and it looked a mess. He looked like he had ten cups of coffee, hit by a car, chased by a dog, and whatever else you can think of. And the strangest thing about it was, he didn't know why. He kept mumbling things, "AGH! That pathetic Earthling like Irkin! She was annoying, bratty, pathetic, and most of all she was... SHE WAS RIGHT!" Zim felt bad for driving her away, he felt bad for every time he tried to get rid of her.

Suddenly a transmission came through, tallest Red and Purple's face came on the large screen, "Irkin soldiers! Invader Tenn has been taken hostage by the Meekrobian society!" Red was doing most of the speaking, Purple was just stuffing his face with chips. "All of you need to meet here at the massive," Red continued, "And don't tell Zim," Purple cut in as the transmission fell off. Zim stared at the blank screen, "Heh, they must not want to disturb me from my work, but good thing I put that transmission spier in my satellite to force any transmissions from them to me too. But I'll help them save Tenn, those other weakling soldiers won't get the job done without I, ZIM!" Zim ran to the level of the voot and waited by the doorway, "GIR! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Soon Gir came through the door, happy as can be. Zim threw Gir into the voot and then hopped in himself, as the roof split open the voot cruiser sped off towards the massive, they were only a few hours away.Gir was sitting there asking stupid questions, "Oh! Are we gonna go get tacos? Are we gonna save the pigs? What are we doing, where are we going? Huh? Huh? HUUUUUUHHHH?" Zim got irritated and clenched both fists, "For the hundredth time Gir, we're going on a mission with the armada to rescue Tenn!" Gir still looked confused, "Let me put it this way then, we're going to go save a piggy that got abducted by evil tacos, make more sense?" Gir nodded his head fast, "Okie dokie!" Zim growled with irritation.

Finally, the massive came into sight, Zim parked his cruiser in the landing bay. When he walked out there were tons of Irkin elites in rows and groups waiting to get in, Zim ran into Skoodge. "Hey there Skoodge," Zim acted all cool with everything, but there were so many Irkins, Zim wanted to talk to someone, he realized that what Caline has told him is starting to affect him, but he didn't seem to care. Skoodge turned around and jumped back with fright, "Zim?! What are you doing here?! Your not suppose to know about this meeting!" Zim smiled evilly, "Yes, I know I'm not suppose to stop my plans since the Tallest think it would be rude to interrupt my work, but I, ZIM, decided to come anyway." Skoodge frowned, "Fine, but if you get caught, I had no part of it." Zim shrugged his shoulders and they continued into the meeting room.

Tallest Red and Purple were on stage, it was similar to the room in which they did the great assigning in. Actually it was that room... Anyway, Zim stood by Skoodge, cross armed, eager to just go to meekrob and get to Tenn.

Finally, everyone was assigned jobs, the tallest didn't notice Zim, and neither did anyone else. But Zim rode in the voot, Zim thought his cruiser would get the job done better. Watching all the cruisers and battle ships line up and zoom off to Meekrob, Zim scanned the crowd for Caline's ship, and saw nothing. The whole way there, driving past every ship, hoping he would probably find Caline in one of them, but every single one of them had not even a clue of Caline. He bit his lower lip and proceeded with the rest of the armada.

Planet Meekrob came in sight, but unlike Zim, the armada stayed just in range of their atmosphere. Zim already flew his cruiser down to land it, which was a pretty stupid thing to do since the Meekrobians were so high tech. Lucky for him, the guards spilled liquid on the security cameras and had to shut them all off for a while. Back to the story! Scene shows Zim running down a dark corridor with a lazer cannon in his hands Silently running, his foot steps faded within the sounds of dripping water, cells lined up left and right. "Tenn? Tenn you in here?" Zim's voice, almost a whisper. Scene runs down the all till it comes up and zooms in on Tenn's cell. Tenn was on her bed, her back against the wall, her arms hugged around her bent knees, her head buried between them. She lifted her head, her antenna's picking up the sound of Zim's voice, "Zim? Zim is that you?!" She was trying to whisper but almost made it into a surprised cry, she knew that if the guards heard them they would be toast. Zim looked ahead over to Tenn's cell, "Tenn! Man, this was easier then I thought!" Zim almost yelled aloud. Tenn jumped off the bed, "I don't believe this! Did the tallest send you?!" Zim nodded, "Yes, yes they did." Tenn pointed a finger at him, "Okay, what have you done with the tallest?" Zim pushed her finger down and pulled it through one of the metal bars and leveled her face with his, "No time for questions, now do you want to get out of here or not?" Tenn jerked her arm away, her eyes narrowed, "That girl asked if you would come, now I regret talking to her, she jinxed me!" Zim tightened his gun, "What Girl?" Tenn crossed her arms and frowned, "Some girl with blackish purple eyes, her antenna's looked kinda like mine but seemed to have a little Tak in them, the last time I saw her was when a guard came in, telling her that she would become useful to gain the trust of this "Earthling". By the way what is an "Earthling"?" Zim looked further down the corridor, seeing some light up ahead, suddenly they heard shouts of a crowd, and then Renlia's voice, then the crowd cheering again.

Sound of crowd fades as you hear a heart pounding slowly

Zim began running down the corridor, Tenn threw herself on the bars, "ZIM WAIT! What about me?! I need saving over here!!!!" Zim couldn't hear her, his robotic legs stretched out of his pak for extra speed. He jumped into an air vent and looked over the crowd through a small opening, "What is going on here," he asked himself. Zim looked at all the Meekrobians, shouting, whistling, some trying to float higher to see better. He gasped to see Caline on the stage, her hands tied behind her back by her robotic legs, both knees on ground. And what shocked Zim most was the gun pressed firmly against her pak. Caline looked up at the crowd, then at Renlia, "You witch," Caline was able to choke out.

Renlia signaled the Soldier to take the gun away from her pak, then she signaled the crowd to silence, "It would be a shame to waste you now," Renlia started, "but the more you refuse the no other choice I have." Caline narrowed her eyes, she stood up, "I'll never help you! You think I was made yesterday? I'm Irkin myself, like I'd help you destroy them!" Caline didn't know what she was doing, she was just saying what was in her head. Renlia smirked, "You have no idea do you," she continued, "the whole universe is against the Irkin society! If I claim you hostage, you have no choice but to serve me, unless if you no longer wish to live!" Caline growled, "I'D RATHER DIE THEN SERVE A RETCHED WITCH LIKE YOU ANY DAY!" Renlia frowned, the guard wacked Caline in her pak with the gun, causing her to fall to the ground. Renlia pointed a finger at Caline, "I see you don't want life as much as I thought, what a shame. Guard, go ahead, pull the trigger." The guard lifted the gun and pressed it to her pak, once again all sounds faded, she stared up at Renlia, waiting to hear a bang from the gun. Zim gasped, he quickly opened the vent he saw the whole thing through and jumped down onto the stage. One of his robotic legs snatched the gun out of the guard's hand, "Don't touch her!" Caline looked up in shock to see Zim there. She tried to scream with joy but when the guard had hit her pak with the gun it messed up her noise tube. The whole crowd was silent, Renlia kept her eyes locked on Zim. Zim fiddled with his fingers, "Heheheheh, uhhh... BYE!" He quickly grabbed caline by one of her arms and pulled her to her feet and the both ran out of the room, three of the guards chasing them. Caline looked back at them. scene zooms into her eyes and fades out

Well, for now that's a whole new beginning for the two. Things won't be the same at all back on Earth, that's all I'll say!

Invader Anita, signing off! Man I love that line! XD


	6. Ch 6: Monique and Eithen!

Okay, we all know where the last one left off, and if you don't... TOO BAD! MUWAHAHAHAHAAA! Sorry, that was a little mean of me X3. Okay so... enjoy... again. 3

Scene fades in on Zim's front lawn, you hear screams and a space craft engine blowing up

Zim's voot crashed in the front lawn, Gir, Caline, and Zim all flew out threw the glass and landed on the front step. Caline was laughing hard, "I can't believe we just did that!" Zim was laughing a little bit, "I know! Me neither!" Caline stopped with a small giggle, "I liked the part when we had to wrestle that giant space squid," Zim shrugged, "I liked the part when we had to doge all those meteorites." Caline's eyes grew wide, "Now that was fun!"

As Zim and Caline open the door to go inside, the scene freezes and zooms out to them being watched on a screen

"AGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ESCAPED!" Renlia's fists banged on the controls of the screen as it flashes on and off a few times. A small Meekrobian with green eyes slowly floated through the doorway behind the chair Renlia was sitting in, "Your Majesty, would you like me to send troops to get them?" Renlia turned around, "No, otherwise they would send an emergence message to the tallest, we must do it without the life on the planet, and the Irkin scum, seeing anything." The small Meekrobian shrugged, "Then what should we do?" Renlia smiled and gave a small chuckle, "I know the perfect ones who can achieve a job like that. Bring me agents Monique and Eithen." scene fades out

scene fades back in, the school bell rings as all the kids run into it

Ms. Bitters stood In front of the class, looming over all the children, "Today class," she began, "we will have two new horrible additions to our doomed lessons. Monique, Eithen, get in here and introduce yourselves." A girl with short black hair trotted in the room, she had long pink bangs that grew out to the sides of her face longer then her hair, she had a pink tank top and white skirt that ended at her knees. A boy, slightly taller, with messy, short, black hair walked in next to the girl, he had a yellow shirt and blue shorts. The little girl shoved her hand high in the air, "Hi! I'm Monique!" The class was silent, then the boy just stood there cross armed, "I'm Eithen, you can all guess that." Silent class room, Ms. Bitters pressed a button which sent Poonchy (who sat in the seat next to Zim) to the under ground class room. Monique went ahead and took that seat, Eithen took a seat in another desk of a child Ms. Bitters sent to the underground classroom.

Monique looked at Zim, and smiled, "Hi! I'm Monique," she whispered to him, Zim looked at her and had a strait face, "Oh really?" Monique grabbed a tape recorder from her skirt pocket and whispered into it, "Target #1 sited, green skin, and... poor disguise." Eithen looked around the class room, he couldn't tell which one was Caline, they had forgotten what her human form looks like.

On their way to lunch, Zim and Caline met at the water fountain, "Hey you know that new girl, Monique," Zim asked. Caline shrugged, "Yeah, what about her?" Zim looked over into the line of kids still coming out of the class room, "She won't leave me alone... AND I THOUGH KEIF WAS BAD!" Caline raised an eyebrow, "Who's Kief," Zim stared at her, "An annoying memory," Caline smiled, "I guess I won't bring it up again," she said as she pulled all her hair to one side of her body and took a drink from the fountain. Watching her do this was Eithen, noticing her pak. He took a recorder similar to Monique's and began whispering into it, "Target #2, found." He began whispering details about her into the recorder, when Zim and Caline went off to lunch, Eithen and Monique smiled at each other and followed close behind.

In the cafeteria, Zim was on his way to get in the lunch line, at least til Caline got his attention, "Your not going to eat that filth they serve are you, Zim?" Zim shrugged, "It's the only way the wormbabies think ZIM's normal," Caline pulled a brown bag from behind her back, "Well bringing lunch is normal too." Zim grabbed the bag and took out an Irkin soda that had a piece of paper that read "PooP" on it. "Wow! You put all the Irkin favorites in here! Where'd you get them," he asked. Caline snickered, "I'm cool like that," she crossed her arms and said in a cool voice. Zim slightly smiled, "You got all that for me?" Caline nodded, Zim looked in the bag and pulled out an Irkin snack bar that had a piece of paper that said, "PooP" on it as well. He put it back in the bag and looked up at her, "I've never gotten a gift before!" Caline's arms dropped, "Your kidding, right?" Zim shook his head, "Nope, kid you not, this is the first," he said, his voice trailing off. Zim wanted to do a subject change, then he remembered seeing Caline get hit in the pak by the gun the guard wacked her with. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, Caline looked back over her shoulder, trying to jerk herself back in place, but Zim had a firm grip on her. Zim inspected where she was hit, you could see a huge dent in it, "Your pak! It's damaged!" Caline finally got herself turned around, "So? What harm can it do?"

"A lot," Zim said, "We'll have to fix it later." They walked to the empty table Zim usually sat at, apparently Monique and Eithen were already there, "Hi guys," Monique waved and smiled, Eithen poked his food, "What is this stuff?" Caline was going to warn him but Zim interrupted, "Oh it's the greatest stuff! Try it! It's really good!" Caline broke out laughing and Eithen just stared at Zim with a blank face, "Then why aren't you eating it," he asked, that question got Zim cornered. Caline tried to calm herself down, Eithen smiled looking strait at her, at least happy to know she doesn't suspect a thing. Monique put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, "So, Zim, what do you wanna do after lunch?" Caline spat out all her soda she was trying to drink down and looked at Zim, "You two had plans?" Monique made an evil smile and went on, "Oh yeah, he came up to me and asked me if we wanted to hang out today," she sounded as if she were bragging, Zim is sitting there looking at Caline, shaking his head and waving his arms as if to signal her that Monique is full of crap. Caline frowned and stood up, "Well I'll meet you outside," she grabbed her bag she brought and put her mouth where Zim's antenna was located under the wig, "Meet me by the swings," and walked off. Monique frowned.

Out on the play ground, Zim found Caline swinging by herself waiting. "There you are," he heard her shout from mid-air. Zim ran over to her as she jumped off the swing, "Hey Zim, do you know if- AGH!" Caline was pushed out of the way as Monique shoved her to the ground, "Hey Zim!" Caline looked up at Monique, a low growl escaping her throat, she stood up and reached out for her neck as if to strangle her, until her shirt collar was pulled and she fell down again. Her eyes slowly opened to see Eithen standing over her, she sat up gasping for breath. "Hey! Leave her alone," Zim yelled as he shoved Eithen away from Caline. He held out a hand and Caline grabbed it as he pulled her up, "Great there's even more damage to your pak now," he moaned.

As they were walking down the hallway back to class, Monique pushed Caline out of the way to walk next to Zim, Eithen kept trying to get a hold of Caline's hand but she kept her arms folded, for one she was aggravated with Zim's new girlfriend, and second she didn't want some new kid grasping at her hand down the hallway, "Leave my hand alone Eithen!" Zim tried to look back but Monique pushed him forward towards the class.

Okay so the grabbing the hand part was cheesey but it's all I had. Soooooo yeah. Until next time,

Invader Anita, signing off!


	7. Ch 7: I'm not listening!

Okay, so yeah, a lot of reviews are starting to come in now! YAY ME! 3 Now I present to you, Chapter Seven! Here ya go!

Finally, school was out! All the kids flooded the hallways towards the door, some even jumped out the window from the class room, but they all still went on their way. Zim tried to catch up with Caline for the fifth time, but Monique wouldn't give up, she kept talking about the most ridiculous things, one conversation caught Zim's attention with fright when she mentioned boyfriends and girlfriends in one of the conversations. Monique turned around to wave to Eithen and tell him she'd meet him at home, but once she turned around Zim was gone.

Zim busted through the door, panting as hard as a dog that just ran a mile. He fell on the middle of the floor and rolled over on his back to see Caline, cross armed on the couch. Her antenna's were stiff as stone, strait up, her eyes narrowed digging deep into his. Zim jumped up on his feet and looked at her, "What?" Caline looked away towards the window, "Nothing," she said stiffly. Zim pulled her off the couch, she refused to get up for a little bit, but finally got on her feet. Once again he turned her around, her pak was even worse, "Oh Caline what happened," he asked with a tsk in his voice. She jerked her body away and turned around growling fiercely, "Your girlfriend is what happened!" Zim jolted back, "Girlfriend?"

"Monique!"

'Monique? Why would she be my girlfriend? I don't even like her!" Caline crossed her arms and looked away, Zim took a step towards her, "Look, can we fix you pak and then discuss this?" Caline would almost swear he was pleading for her life to stay, she nodded and they went down the elevator.

A few sweat drops ran down the side of Zim's face as he Zapped a ray onto Caline's pak, "This will make your pak completely numb for 24 hours, so you won't be able to use your built in ray, spider legs, or anything else for a while." Caline only bit her bottom lip and grunted, the computer's alarms rang, a computer monitor lowered near Zim alerting the doorbell. Zim grabbed his wig and eye contacts heading towards the elevator, "Be right back," he called back to her, she just looked away, "Take your time, please." Caline didn't care how stubborn she was being, she was pretty convinced that there was something between Monique and Zim.

Zim answered the door, and to his surprise, it was Monique! She pushed herself through the doorway, "Hi Zim! Guess what I got for us!" Zim frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Your one way ticket out of here?" Monique laughed, "No! Its two tickets to the circus!" Zim jumped up, "Circus?! But I'm busy!" Monique brought herself closer, "I won't take no for an answer." Zim shrank back and stumbled over, "Uh okay, lemme go get something in the basement, be right back!" Zim jumped in the trash can and was then out of sight.

Zim jumped in with only his eye contacts in, "MONIQUE WANTS ME TO DITCH YOU TO GO TO A CIRCUS!" Caline thought he sounded more excited then angry. She turned her back towards her pak which was completely pulled apart by now, but all the pieces moved by themselves back in place and levitated, connecting itself to her back. Zim's jaw dropped open, "Why did you do that," Caline crossed her arms, "Aren't you going to the circus with your girlfriend?" Zim growled, "She's not my girlfriend! She's just some crazy girl who won't leave ZIM alone!" Caline yelled back at the top of her squeedly spooch, "ZIM! HOW MUCH OF A THICK HEAD YOU GONNA HAVE?! I'm not dumb! I know a couple when I see them, Zim! I've been on this planet before and don't you forget it! I'm mostly human and know everything there is to know about being normal, and having a boyfriend or girlfriend for sure!" Zim couldn't think of an argument, she had him pinned... again. He held out an arm as if to reach out for her, "Caline..." Caline jerked herself around, her back turned, Zim couldn't see it, but she had a small tear starting to make its way out of her right eye. Zim frowned lower and took a step closer to her, "Caline-"

"Go," she interrupted him as he began to say something, Zim's arm he was still holding up slunk down, "But-" "Just go, Zim. I don't care, I don't care at all, just go!" Zim's eyes narrowed, "Maybe I will!" Caline turned around, Zim could see how many tears she was starting to cry, "GOOD!" Zim threw his wig back on his head, "ITS FINE WITH ME! I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"FINE THEN! GO! SEE IF I CARE!"

She jerked herself around again and tears flooded down her cheeks, she was happy that Zim couldn't see them.

Monique was sitting on a couch She took out a communicating screen and Eithen's face appeared on it, "I have Zim, he still doesn't know what's coming for him," she smiled evilly as she clenched a fist, "Now all you have to do is get the girl and we'll have to wipe Zim's mind and we're out of here." Eithen got a confused face on him, "What about Caline? Would we have to wipe her mind too?" Monique laughed, "No! Renlia only wants us to wipe Zim's mind, apparently Caline's mind will eventually be done for what Renlia has in store for her." Monique heard an elevator coming up, "Gotta go! Gain Caline's trust to capture her while I have Zim occupied at the circus," she shut off the screen and it faded away as if it were never there. Zim rose from the toilet and sighed as he stepped out of the bowl. He walked strait to the door and Monique jumped off the couch trotting after him, "So are you coming to the circus or what?" Zim spun around, "I sure am!" His voice was low and angry, you can tell by his face expression that he was stressed as well. Monique grabbed Zim's arm and started running, dragging him down the road, "Well the circus is this way! Now hurry, we don't wanna be late!"

Caline was silently sobbing to herself, "What's going on?" A light confused voice broke out behind her, "I don't know..." Caline spun around and Gir was sitting in the middle of the floor with his pig staring up at her. She remembered Zim telling her about Gir in their spare time when they were bored. How he loved tacos and pigs, she got an idea on how to cheer herself up, "Hey Gir..." Gir cocked his head, "What?" Caline smiled on how cute she thought Gir looked when he was playing with his pigs, "Do you want to go get your disguise and leash on and we can go get some tacos, or pizza?" Gir jumped up screaming like a monkey, "WEEEE-HEEE!" He jump flipped into his dog suit and Caline wiped a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. Gir squinted and raised his arms in the air as Caline hooked up the leash to the back of his neck since Gir didn't really wear a collar. She quickly went human as they stepped into the elevator. As soon as she opened the door Eithen was standing at the doorway about to knock on it, "What do you want Eithen?" Her voice lowered and her eyes narrowed. "I was wanting to know if you wanted to go get some pizza," he answered. Caline looked down at Gir, she knew his face read tacos more then pizza. "Sorry, but I was just on my way to get some tacos." Eithen frowned, "Can I come?" She heard the pleading in his voice, it reminded her of Zim, so she simply turned her head from his direction and walked out the door, "No you can't." Walking down the sidewalk determined to get rid of Eithen, he still followed, "Your not still mad at Zi-"

"Don't say his name," she snapped as he didn't finish his sentence. Eithen jogged to try and catch up, "You can't be mad at him forever," he cried. She stopped and turned around, "Watch me," she threw back and continued walking. How long is he gonna follow me, she wondered, I've got an idea! Caline stopped and knelt down by Gir, "Here Gir, this should be enough money to buy ten tacos, spend as much as you want, I'm going to have to get some chores done," she explained as she unhooked the leash and gave him a wad of money. Gir happily skipped rest the way to the Crazy Taco. Caline took a rout to the old bridge she remembered when she was a child, she would go there every time something went wrong. Eithen still followed, but Caline didn't seem to care.

At the circus, there was three men doing the high jumps while a women balanced herself on a unicycle on the high wire. Zim and Monique were in a private booth that noone could apparently see. He sat there watching, having no interest in what was going on. Monique leaned over slightly on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" Zim groaned, "Nothing." Monique frowned, "It's that girl isn't it?" Zim looked over at her, "What girl," he asked. Monique leaned back, "That girl with the half white half black shirt, you know, the one with the black and blue hair." Zim looked down, "Oh, her," his eyes focused on his feet, "We got into an argument, now she doesn't seem to care if I ditch her to do anything!" Monique put a hand on Zim's shoulder, he looked up at her. "Don't worry about her," she calmly said. "How can I not?! She's in grave danger!" Monique got a confused look. "How," she asked. Zim didn't want to expose he was an alien, so he tried to lie, "Her life support, it's half way broken and she won't be able to live any longer if I can't fix it, her blood is practically in my hands and she won't let me help." Monique laughed, "Her pain and misery will soon come to an end, Zim. So there's no need to worry." Zim looked up at her, his eyes wide open, "What do you mean?" Monique laughed harder as cuffs from the armrests of Zim's seat grabbed him and held him down tightly, "Because she'll be one of us!" Zim tried jerking his hands away, he remember the lazer cutters in his pak, but right when he was about to use them, he noticed Monique had a needle stuck in his pak and she was pushing some liquid into it. As soon as she was done, Zim couldn't move anything in his pak! He jerked and pulled but the chair's cuffs were too tight. Zim slunked back into the chair giving up. "Eithen and I were lucky that Caline was being as stubborn as she was, or else we never would have gotten this far," Monique laughed a maniac laughter that Zim couldn't stand, "What are you planning to do to her," Zim screeched. Monique shrugged, "Well I guess I could tell you, I mean after we get her we're just going to do a mind wipe on you anyway," she began, "Renlia has a top secret plan, there's this project she's been working on for months and now that Caline was found the other day, she thought the project would be perfect for the occasion." Zim's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What's the project?" Monique smiled, "You'll find out soon enough, but you won't remember it, because as soon as Eithen contacts me, the mind wipe begins." Zim tried once again to jerk out, but gave up again, his head hung down, "What about Caline? Aren't you gonna wipe her mind?"

"No, for what Renlia has in store for her, we won't need to wipe her mind, apparently the projects going to do that for us."

"Caline," Eithen called after Caline as she ran as fast as she could to the bridge, "Eithen, go away!" Eithen ran faster and as soon as she got to the bridge Eithen grabbed her by her hair to stop her. "What do you want from me," she cried. Eithen helped her up, "I want to talk," he answered. She wiped some dirt off her knees and turned to the rushing water that hurried along the ground under the bridge. "I know your secret," Eithen started. Caline jumped back, "What secret?!" He took a step towards her, "Your Irkin, and so is Zim, its not hard to see since he has that poor disguise, and the fact that you both stay at the same base." Caline growled, "What about him? He's pretty content with Monique," she crossed her arms. "She's only trying to get to him so you'll be in the open," Eithen shouted. Oh crud I just told her part of the plan, he thought. "What do you mean? What's going on!"

"You'll find out later, for now," he took out a knife and pressed it to her neck, Caline would have brought out her wire cutters but her pak was still numb. Eithen now had her hands tied behind her back. He looked like he had a hostage at the bank, but she was a hostage for his race.

"You'll never get away with this! My pak will remember her as soon as you try and wipe it!" Zim thrusted out of his seat but Monique pushed him back down into it, "Oh we'll make sure you won't remember a thing." A beeping sound interrupted them, "Oh, that must be Eithen now," she smiled evilly and pressed a button on a remote as a large monitor lowered in front of them and Eithen's face was on it, Caline was tied to a pole in the background trying to squeal, but her mouth was taped shut. "Caline!" Zim couldn't believe it, Renlia must want Caline's help pretty bad if she would go through all this trouble to get to her. "Agent Monique," Eithen began, "I have Caline tied down, we're in the ship right now, so get over here!" Monique saluted as the monitor lifted itself back in place and out of sight. She took out a white stick and held it firmly in front of Zim's face, it flashed a flash so bright Zim's eyes went blind for a few minutes. While he was blind, Monique opened his pak and moved around a few things, "Hey what are you doing with my pak," he yelled as Monique grabbed two wires in the pak and pulled them apart. Zim's eyes shot wide open and he began to look around, "Where am is Zim? I'm suppose to be at the base right now! Who are you?!" Monique smiled and unlocked the cuffs that still held him down, Zim lifted his hands up and wiggled them as if they were brand new, "Don't worry earth child," Monique began, "You're just at a circus, your feelings are normal." Zim tilted his head, "Oookaaayy.. well I'll just go home then," he said as he walked out of the booth. Monique gave a manacle laugh as her body began to levitate and glow. As a beam ray of light shined on her, she faded in to it and it pulled her off as her manacle laughs faded off.

"Finally, we have you," Monique cheered, "This was record time! One day! Who would have thought?" Caline was struggling to get the ropes untied but they were too tight, "Ohhh poor little Irkin, she can't get the ropes loose," Monique said in a sweet voice, "lets make them tighter!" Eithen made a thumbs up motion, "Right on it!" Caline screamed in pain as Eithen tightened the ropes. Renlia's face unexpectedly appeared on the screen, "Do you have her?" Monique and Eithen rushed to the screen, "Yes," they both answered at the same time. Renlia smiled, "Perfect! Don't damage her, we need her to be alive for the project." With her antenna's picking up this that she's going to live, she gave a sigh of relief. "Renlia, what is the project?" Monique was very curious. "Oh you'll see, you two will have front row seats to see my plan in action!" Renlia began to laugh evilly as Monique and Eithen followed.

Once again intense, I know. But there is more to this part of the story then part three shall begin, MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! o.o ... Okay so, I'll be putting in the next chapter tomarrow, if I get enough time.

Invader Anita, signing off.


	8. Ch 8: Hey! Wait! NO!

Caline sat on her knees infront of a large chair in which Renlia sat in, imbeded in a dark room. You could tell they were still in that horrible dungeon area. Renlia smiled, her fingers tapping on the armrest of her chair, "Bravo Monique and Eithen."

Caline's antenna's were hanging too low for an antenna expression. Monique felt so proud of herself that she was floating higher then Eithen was. Renlia slowly clapped her hands.

"So uh Renlia," Eithen began, "can we see what the project is now?"

Renlia smiled, "Follow me," she said as she stood up and began walking down a hallway, her cape practically floating behind her. Monique and Eithen grabbed one of Caline's shoulders and pushed her down the hallway behind Renlia. Renlia stopped in front of an arched doorway and walked inside and onto a floating platform, when Monique and Eithen pushed Caline onto the platform, it floated up and stopped at a bright hallway. Renlia walked down it making sure the others were following and passed up three doors until reaching a pitch black door and opened it. After she walked through, all three of them, Monique, Caline, and Eithen, looked around in awe. Inventions, lazer and all kinds of things you can think of were lined up on the walls. Renlia stood in front of a glass case, in which had two chips, one black chip and one white chip, "These are the main part of the project," she began, "The white chip will go inside her brain, while the black chip will go inside the pak."

"But what do they do," Monique asked. Renlia whistled and a large monitor floated up from behind her. It had a picture of Caline's head and pak in X-ray form, "These chips have a certain voice command, well two really, but for example I'll use one. Anyway, whenever the certain voice gives the Irkin a command, she follows it. All the commands cause her to do the job even if it takes going against the Irkin's will." Monique and Eithen stared wide-eyed at the chips."Why use me," Caline interrupted, "why can't any of your agents just turn human and gain the earth stink's trust?" Renlia chuckled, "Because the main point of you serving that earth child is so you could go regain the Irkin's trust, so you can-"

"Wait, what do you mean by regain?"

"Well, Monique was instructed to do a mind wipe on the Irkin boy, so there for, he doesn't even remember where ever you two met. As I was saying, once you regain the trust of the Irkin and once the boy commands you to go on the massive you do so. But the reason I need you to do it is because you have to pass numerous tests just to set foot on the massive. And its said that only the Irkin species is able to pass."

Caline's antenna's fell back further. How was Zim able to forget her? Renlia saw the pain in which she was thinking of, "You won't have to remember him either," she said smiling evilly. Caline looked up at her as she continued, "Once I set the white chip in your brain you'll forget all about him, it's a complete mind wipe in which will take place in your brain." Caline frowned. Forget Zim, she asked herself, why would I do that?

"Guards," Renlia pointed a finger, "get her ready for the chip installation!" Two guards floated up from behind Caline and grabbed her by the arms, hulling her into a separate room with a table and a large needle hanging above it. They threw her on the table and began tying belts around her arms and legs, and one really tight around her waist.

The first guard started attaching the white chip to the needle that aimed strait for her head. Caline began trying to jerk away, "Your not gonna keep me awake while you dig into my brain are you?!" Renlia smirked, "I'm too lazy to put you asleep," she said as she took a lever and pushed it up and a high pitch charging sound came from the engine beneath the mechanical arm which held the needle.

Caline screamed with horror as she watched the needle draw nearer and nearer to her forehead.

Yeah, short chapter, I know. This is actually the last chapter of Part Two. And Part Three I havent really started on yet. So mose of the chapters to part three will take a day or two to put in. It depends if my fast fingers are able to be on the keyboard when my parents let me.

Invader Anita, signing off! (Man I just love that line XD)


	9. Ch 9: What the heck!

Okay, this is chapter three. Now, plot for this one: Caline's trouble is just beginning. At the same time as serving Dib on earth, will she find out the cause of her nightmares? And while that's happening, can Zim remember who the heck she is? Well, enjoy! Bad summery tho...

Dib sat there at his desk, drawing out how Zim will be tortured in the future.

'_I don't get it, _he thought, _It's been two months since that girl left and Zim doesn't even remember about it! What if he did something to her? _

He glared across the room at Zim, whom just sat there balancing a pencil on his lower lip. Zim; the Irkin that is suppose to be the fault of our doom. He seemed a little, not himself, type person today. More laid back, not screaming or asking anyone, "Hey, is this normal?" or , "What the heck is this crap they put on our trays now?" He's actually just quiet. This has been going on since the past month. All the kids say nothing to him, though Caline was his best friend, or so it seemed, he hasn't really budged since he left. Everyone has wondered, why? Ms. Bitters was standing at her desk, giving another lecture on how doom will impend on us all. When the bell ring, she pointed a bony finger to the door and yelled, "Go home now!" All the kids happily screamed and ran out the doors. Dib was the last to walk out of the classroom. As he began walking down the stairs, he pulled the backpack up to his shoulders and began walking by Gaz, who, as usual, was playing her GS2.

"I don't know Gaz. Zim has been... funny, after that girl left..."

"Grr..." she grunted, trying to ignore her brother.

"I mean, he's so laid back! He's not even trying to prank me!"

"Grrrr..."

"Maybe... just maybe... he's got a plan that might actually work!"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"I must go stop him! You know how important this is, Gaz?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

"Well, do you?"

"GRARGH!!! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T CARE! Get out of my way or I will make the rest of your life a living heck! Don't think I won't!"

Dib shut his mouth the rest the way home. He really ticked Gaz off. Just by talking, too!

Once he walked in, he opened the fridge for the last can of poop cola. He knew Gaz was gonna beat the crap out of him for it, but it will all be worth it as long as he still gets to drink the last soda. Gaz walked in a little off schedule for Dib. Which meant she knew he was drinking the last soda, and she was mad.

"Is that the last soda?"

"Uhh... can I lie and say no?"

"Grrr..."

She brought back a fist, ready to punch him, until their father walked in. Dib gave a sight of relief.

"Kid's, I'm here to tell you that I'll be gone the rest of the night. There's a meeting on how we're going to do the mutant rodent experiment."

Gaz grunted and walked out of the room, immediately forgetting about the last soda. Lucky Dib. After he was done with that, he went up on the roof to listen to sounds like he always does. Sitting up there alone, he typed in something to the satellite. Screeching noises came into it , causing Dib to throw off the headphones to stop the pain in his ears. He looked up at the sky, seeing a star twinkle. But that star quickly changed into a small ball of fire. As it grew closer, it crashed into Dib's backyard. He stood on the roof, wondering what in the world crashed into his lawn know? Tak's ship? No, that's in the garage! What the heck is it? Dib squinted his eyes, watching a figure stumble out of the voot looking ship. Stumbling over she leaned on a tree and looked up at Dib, her black eyes with that purple shine pierced into his. She stood up strait, Dib finally realizing who she was. Caline...

Yup, wrote that the day I put it into the story. Took a while too, trying to figure out what I wanted in and out. But I got it down now baby! YEAH! Well, hope you enjoyed it!

Invader Anita, signing off!


	10. Ch 10: YAY! I'm gonna be sick!

Yeah, yeah, updates will be slow. I'm sorry though. I.S.A.T. is hitting town (the state test) and if we don't pass it... the worst will happen. The state will take over our school and (DUN DUN DUNNN) WE'LL HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS!!! So yeah, here's number ten. Hot from the... documents... if that makes any sense... Enjoy!

Renlia sat in her chair, impatiently tapping her fingers. Only Monique was in the room, head down on the controls in a puddle of drool, she was asleep. Renlia was fed up with Eithen's constant disappearing. "MONIQUE!" Monique shot up, falling out of her seat, "WHO, WHAT, WHEN WHERE, WHY?!?"

"Where the Florf is your brother?"

"Uhhh-"

"Back!" Eithen came floating in with a bag of popcorn. Renlia slapped her forehead. Ever since the last mission, Eithen's been kind of an air head. Eithen sat down in the seat next to Monique as they both began stuffing their faces. Renlia looked at the screen, which shown a stupid cartoon similar to what Gir watches. Apparently Monique and Eithen were watching it. Renlia swore she was going to scream, but instead she just picked up the remote and turned it to a scene with Zim walking down the street from school. (A/N: This is hours before Caline crashed in Dib's yard. Okay, two day's to be exact. Forgot to mention that.) Renlia stood up and lifted her rist watch on her right hand up to her face. She pushed a button and it was pitch black, "Caline..." she said into it, "Caline, it's time. Wake up now!"

Caline found herself in a dark corridor. She didn't know where she was, the tiles on the ground and ceiling were so cheesy, it wasn't anything of the meekrobian or irkin sort! A rat-like creature ran under her feet and out of sight as a voice came from the door behind her.

"Fine Caline! You win! I'll go and you can't change my mind!"

The voice had different tones each time it said something else.

"I've never had a gift in my life; Where'd you get all these; I was sent here by the tallest; your disguise, its flawless; how do you know what a dog is; Caline! Caline!"

Caline swore she felt her heart stop. She saw a shadow cast out of the door, sharp claws and antennas. She ran, screaming. The shadow caught up to her, the voices not far behind, "CALINE!!!" The shadow disappeared, Caline heaving for breath and looking back, she thought it was safe. She caught her breath. But when Caline turned around, there it was strait up in her face. A sharp fang creature with small beady red eyes and a mouth as big as her body, a sword like tongue sticking out almost touching her forehead. Thick leathery black skin, this creature was hideous! She screamed at the top of her lungs, as the creature leaped out to her she felt her body fly up.

Still screaming Caline felt herself in her bed. The lights came on and Renlia, on a plasma screen hanging from a far off wall, was yelling at her. "Caline get up! Your going to be late!"

Caline has been a slave for Renlia for months now. She doesn't even remember how she was captured, but she wanted to refuse whatever Renlia told her to do. As soon as she opened her mouth to protest, a green flash ran across her eyes and she stiffened up, "Yes ma'am." she quickly said and slipped her uniform on. It was the same striped torso she's had since lord knows when. Caline walked out the door after another green flash ended the soldier act.

As Caline stepped into the room with Renlia standing there waiting for her, she had a strait face. Trying to hide all emotions. "I have a job for you."

"What is it now? Doing the laundry?"

"No."

"Washing the dishes?"

"No."

"Uhh... Oh I get it! You want me to fix the T.V. for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there don't you."

"Hey!" Monique didn't like the names Caline called them. But since she was part of the big plan, there was nothing she could do about it. Only Renlia had the power to smack her.

"Monique," Renlia said, giving an eye message to Monique that she should shut up. Renlia turned back to Caline, "No. Actually, it's a mission, and you'll do it weather you want to or not."

Caline rolled her eyes, she knew she'd have to. Something makes her do it. But what? "You are to go to Earth and help a large headed boy. He'll give you the directions, we'll tell him all he has to do." A green flashed raced across Caline's eyes as Renlia told her what to do. She nodded and began her way to the cruiser. "Oh, Caline. Don't be so rushy. We have something to help you with your mission." Renlia said as Caline turned back around. Renlia reached behind her back and threw something at Caline's feet. It was a SIR unit. "I copied the design from the Irkin technology. It's just as useful as the real thing." Caline nodded and looked down at it. She kicked it and the red lights flashed on, then quickly went to purple, "SIR unit, ready for duty!" Caline tilted her head, "Hmmm... How about I just give you a name."

"..."

"What kind of name would you like?"

"I would only like what you would like, master."

"Master, huh? I like the sound of that. How about I call you... Salem!"

The newly named Salem just sat there. So Caline decided that would be it. "Come on Salem." Caline began, "We have a mission to do." And with that, Caline and Salem jumped into her Mosquito RX8 and zoomed off.

"Earth? Sounds familiar. You sure this is the right place, Renlia?" Caline asked, peering down at the screen on her ship. "Yes, that's it. Earth. Where else would Earthlings be?"

"Venus?"

"No! Just get on with the mission. I'll pin point your destination, just go to the red dot on your map."

A stick began waving over the controls, projecting a map of Earth and a pin point somewhere in New York City. Caline nodded and flew her ship down to the location.

Slowing down to dodge a few neighborhood trees, Caline couldn't see a thing. "Stupid trees! Ugh!" She drove the Mosquito in the atmosphere again to look down at the planet, "This is retarted! Computer, project my destination on the windows so I can just zoom down there myself."

_Ugh! Renlia has no clue how to fly a ship, does she? _Caline thought to herself.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Watch me launch my rocket into the sky where I have no apparent clue where it's gonna go!" cried a little boy with a pump in his hands that was connected to a launching pad with a small toy rocked on it. The father sat on the ground by the boy in the park. It was their bonding time. "Sure son." he said as he put his eyes on the boy's rocket. Once the little boy was about to pump the rocked, the father stood up, "Wait a minute. We can make it go higher! Let's push on the pump together, Tyler (little boy's name)." Tyler nodded and they both pushed the pump down extremely hard. The rocked shot up and flew out of their sight.

Caline was steadily driving the Mosquito down to the pin point on her map when something hit her ship. It caused her to shake out of her seat. She looked out her window, it was a poorly made toy rocket that was stuck in her main pipe, clogging it, causing her rocket to crash. Caline roared furiously, then looked at the controls.

"Computer," she said, "Unleash the parachute to slow us down."

"Eh, the what?" The computer asked.

"THE GOSH DANG PARA-" right then, the Mosquito landed (More like crashed) on the soil of the planet, "chute..." Caline finished after she began sliding down the glass windshield that she ran into.

"Isn't there a reason why they make seat-belts?" Asked the computer.

Caline ignored it's rambling on about the safety's of driving and slipped out of the Mosquito. The visions in her nightmares and sounds of that voice in her head blinded her, causing her to stumble. She fell over and leaned on a tree with one hand, the vision of the creature in her nightmares leaping out of her shot back to reality. Slowly, Caline lifted her head and looked at the sky. On the roof of a building in front of her, casting a shadow upon her from the moon, was Dib.

Long chapter I know. But I had to get this one all together to lay down where Caline was at and everything. Well, hoped you like that one! I'm off to write another! 3


	11. Ch 11: The Nightmare

Chapter 11 arrives! Woo!!! And because of my happiness, I'm going to have a quick interview with our favorite idiot that comes 3th place to Gir, who comes 1st, and Purple who comes 2nd, ZIM!

Zim: Thank you! I know I'm amazing right?

cricket chirps

Me: Yes well Zim. This is going to be real short so I'm going to start, and end, this with one question.

Zim: Throw it at me! I the amazing ZIM can handle anything!

Me: What's the meanest thing you've ever done?

Zim: Uh... eh.. That will probably have to be the time I made the filthy Dib human smell like that nasty bologna stuff...

Me: cracks up Y-Your serious?

Zim: You've done better?

Me: Oh yeah. A lot better.

Zim: Oh, well then what is it?

Me: I got mad at this one kid so when he was out with his friends I snuck in his home, killed his parents, turned them into soup, and fed it to the kid when he got home!

Zim: Uhhh. O.o;;; Okay? I think I'm going to be leaving now. slowly backs towards exit and runs out

XD Aw man did I get him good! No, I really didn't do that. But this teaches Zim a lesson... watch more south park! That's what I got it from. Now for the real story! Enjoy! Trumpets play as curtains rise

Dib jumped from the roof and slid down the rain pipe, "Gaz! There's an alien in our backyard!"

"You mean besides you?" Gaz called from the livingroom to Dib outside.

Dib ignored it and glared at Caline as she struggled to keep balance on her own two feet.

"What do you want, alien scum?"

"I want what you want," Caline said cooly as she finally grabbed balance. A screen floated out of the ship and in front of Caline, "Greetings, Dib," said Renlia through the monitor. Dib replied with a small squeak, he was too shocked to say anything else, let alone scared. "I'm not here to take your planet, no. I'll explain everything to you now." As Renlia explained everything to Dib, he just nodded with his mouth still unable to close with his disbelief. So once he realizes the main idea for him to swallow his pride and work with Caline, Dib thought it was pretty cool. He'll finally win. He finally has a weakness. It's all so simple now. Caline stood there strait, not moving as if she were a statue.

"Do you get the plan now, Dib?"

Dib nodded.

"Very well, now I shall leave you to your work."

Dib nodded again and looked back down at Caline. Caline nodded, the first time she's moved a muscle since Renlia's voice came through that monitor. Renlia finally left and Caline finally loosened up. Dib just stared at her, still trying to sink this all in.

"So, we have this, 'skool' program thing tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yeah." said Dib, still confused.

"We should hit the hay tonight, but I'm starving! You mind if I grab some food?"

"N-no not at all! But before we go in... what are we going to do with your ship?"

"Oh that? Simple!" Caline said as she snapped her fingers and tentacles stretched from the back of the ship and it walked itself in to the garage. As the ship was walking, Salem jumped from the driver's seat and flipped next to Caline. They all walked in as the garage closed itself on a tentacle of the ship's and it ripped a huge hole in the door.

"What are we to have?" Caline murmured to herself as she inspected the cabinets for something to eat. Dib sat at the table next to Salem, who just sat there like a stiff rock. Dib was kinda nervous sitting right next to a robot from another planet (I would be too...). But he tried to put up with it.

"AH-HA!" Caline said as she pulled out a box of mac and cheese. Dib watched her do so and then looked back at Salem. They both just sat like that for about ten minutes til' Caline sat down at the table with her dinner. Soon as she took her first bite, Membrane walked in.

"Son I'm here to- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING SITTING AT OUR TABLE?!"

"Uhh it's um. She's uh..."

"I'm the new neighbor from next door. The name's Caline. Dib and I were working on Halloween costumes and I tried on his brilliant alien idea! Isn't it cool?" That was the only excuse she could think of at the moment. Brilliant, no. But it still helped.

"What about the robot?"

"That's my... lllllittle sister! Yeah, that's my little sister!"

Salem shot Caline a glare, he's a guy, not a girl!

"Ah yes, fascinating. Well, I was just dropping in to say goodbye. You see the lab is calling me back and I probably won't be home for at least three weeks." They both nodded as Membrane left and went out the door.

Caline gave a low whistle, "What a close one!"

"Yeah, but now because of that, we need to find you a disguise."

"Ok."

Dib began thinking to himself and turned to the door, then he heard a high pitched charging sound and looked back at Caline. But she wasn't there. It was someone else. A girl with black hair and blue bangs that grew out to the sides of her face, and dark purple shaded eyes with a half black half white shirt and blue-jeans with old sneakers.

"Who are you? Where'd the alien chick go?!"

"Calm down, it's me, Caline."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.." She nodded her head as if calling him an idiot. Then she looked across at the table to Salem, "We need you a disguise... get over here." Salem slumped out of the seat and obediently stood by the chair Caline was sitting in. Caline opened the top of Salem's head and moved around a few wires. Within a flash, Salem had become a black shadowed wolf-hound figure with piercing red eyes like Mi-Mi's. Dib watched and flinched win the wolf gave a grin, the only thing that wasn't black on his body was his eyes, and his teeth, which shone brilliantly in any dim light. Caline rubbed his back fur and smiled happily, "I've always wanted a dog!"

Dib thought it was creepy at first, but after a few minutes Salem grew on him. Salem's ears folded back as he sensed a presence in the room. It was Gaz, she had her face buried into her GS2. Salem began growling at her and Gaz stopped. She gave a snarl in return. Salem didn't stop though, it was a snarl down, and both were tied. Caline tried to tell Salem to stop. "Salem stop it." But he wouldn't. This SIR unit was pretty convinced she was an enemy. Then Caline got irritated and screamed, "SALEM YOU DUMB DOG!!!" At that, Salem lowered his head and lay down whimpering. Already he didn't like the phrase, _Dumb Dog._

Caline sat on the couch and Salem curled up beside her as she gently stroked his head with one hand and clicked through the channels with the other. "These shows are so _boring_! Well... at least I get to watch anything at all..." Caline mumbled to herself. Dib walked in from upstairs, clearly he was on his computer. "We better hit the hay." he said. Caline turned off the T.V. and lie down, Salem fixed himself comfortable stretched out beside her on the couch. Dib went back upstairs after turning all the lights off.

A few hours pass and Caline still can't sleep, for she is too afraid of her nightmares. But she couldn't help it. Staring into the darkness for hours on end, it was 3:00 A.M. and she wasn't sure if she could sleep at all. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off.

A few minutes later, Caline had to use the bathroom. She got up and because of the fear of her nightmares... she took a stick with her. Slowly she crept upstairs and did her business, but on her way down she heard a crash from the kitchen. Caline thought it was Salem, but she looked at the couch and Salem was right there sound asleep. She made a gulp and walked into the kitchen, holding the stick as if ready to hit something with it. Once she saw noone was there she turned around. Right up in her face, hanging upside down was the hideous creature. Caline was afraid to move. She dropped the stick as three more of them appeared. All of them staring at her with hungry eyes.

Okay, finally done. Took me a while thought yes it's probably short... Well catch the next one! Seee yaaa!!!


	12. Ch 12: So your dog talks and your Irkin

Hey! Sorry, so sorry for late update. I'll get on with it, here's chapter 12.

Chapter 12: So your dog talks AND you're an Irkin...

Caline dropped the stick she had taken with her. Looking at the four creatures, deep into their beady red eyes. She had no choice, Caline screamed. The voices coming back to her.

"Caline! Caline!"

The voices faded into a much different tone.

"Wake up Caline!" Dib said as Caline shot up screaming and fell over off the couch. Gathering herself up, heaving for breath she turned to Dib. He just stared at her. "I- I had another nightmare..." Caline chocked out.

"I can tell," Dib said nodding. Caline looked over at Salem, whom sat there on the couch looking at her.

"Might I suggest we just get ready for the day," he suggested. Dib jumped back, "Your dog talks!"

"Duh..."

"I didn't know that..."

"Well now you do. Now don't we have this 'SKOOL' thing to attend?"

"Yes, just get up and lets go."

Caline nodded and followed Dib out the door, Salem followed too.

At Skool, Dib and Caline parted ways at the front door. Salem still stuck with Caline. Both of them, girl and dog, went to the office. The man standing there looked at Salem, "I'm sorry, but there's no animals allowed in the school." he said. Caline's head bow down as her eyes shadowed out with a demonic look on her face. "The dog stays with me, do you have a problem with it?" she asked, her voice completely different and dark. The man hesitated and allowed Salem to stay.

Once she was happy and content, she walked to the room of her class. Right on cue, when her name was called, Caline walked in.

"Introduce yourself Caline, because at this point, I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAK AGAIN!"

Caline smiled, looking around the room on the eyes on her, visions of this same room entered her mind, the laughter, happy memories, the same faces all looking down upon her. She snapped out of it when she noticed Salem sitting by her side, "Salem, why don't you go home, now." she whispered to him. Salem trotted out, all the faces towards Caline, the eyes burning into her soul is what it felt like.

"Hi, my name's Caline." she said.

"Take your seat," Bitters pointed to the last seat in Zim's row. Zim eyed her for a little bit, seeing something a little familiar about her.

Zim shrugged to himself and looked up ahead at the board. Ms. Bitters began giving another lecture, that's all she ever did. Dib was happy that so far it was going good for Caline. If anything suspicious came out from her and him, Zim would surely suspect something.

Lunch finally came, Caline looked at the slop that was thrown on her plate. "What is this junk?" she asked Dib. Dib ignored her question and told her what to do. "Go to Zim's table and befriend him, don't come talking to me until school is out, got it?"

A green flash shot across her eyes as she nodded and walked over to Zim's table. Sitting down a few feet away from him, she smiled. "Hi." she greeted. Zim looked up at her, then back down at his food. Caline remembered the question Dib didn't answer and decided to ask Zim, "What's this slop?"

"I dunno..."

"Do you eat it?"

"Nope. Just poke it all day."

Zim tried to sound as casual as he could. It was going good so far. Why does she choose to sit by him? Caline was just poking her food too.

"What ever it is, I don't think I'll like it..."

"I doubt you will." was Zim's reply.

Caline laughed a small laugh. Looking back up at him, she cocked her head, "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Zim." he replied.

Caline's eyes widened. The sound of his voice, so familiar. But when he said his own name, that brought it back a little bit. The things he had said in her past flooded her ears. Caline shook herself out of it and looked around. Things were still normal. Looking back at Zim she decided to ask, "Have we met before?"

Zim looked up, "Zim doesn't know, but you do seem familiar..."

"You do too... maybe we bumped into each other in the past?"

Caline looked back down at her food. Thinking about something to start, she poked her spoon with a rather long spoon, similar to Zim's.

"Tell me, Zim. How do things work at this school?"

"Well, I'm the biggest reject here, and those are normal rejects over there in the corner." she pointed to the table in the corner with Gretchen, Kief, and all the other weirdos. Caline nodded, "I see. But you seem kinda cool for a reject, or that's what I think."

Zim liked the comment, but didn't know how to take it, so he continued.

"See that table over there?"

"Yeah..."

"Those are the popular kids, they're pretty mean. Call anyone below them freaks, they do. Oh! And that table over there? That's the band, some of them there are cool, but most are kinda weird."

"What about that table?" Caline pointed to Dib's table, whom just sat there talking to Gaz. "That's anyone's worst enemy, Dib. He's crazy, because he accuses me, ZIM, of being an alien! Can you believe that?"

Caline smiled sheepishly. He was the alien. He was in fact, Irkin. She was too, but not as much as he is. Caline picked up her trey and put it in the trash can, then sat back down and waited for Zim.

"Eh, you're suppose to go outside and play."

"I'll wait.."

"For what?"

"You of course. I must know more about this school."

For the rest of the day, Zim and Caline didn't stop talking. But the final bell rang and it was time to go home.

"Caline! How did it go with Zim?" Dib ran up behind her as she was about to walk out.

"It went great! But I'm gonna walk home with Zim, it's best for the mission, and... I think I like him!" she said and walked out. Dib stood there, she was right, it is good for the mission. But liking him?! Is she nuts?! Dib walked with Gaz home again.

"Hey, Caline, what took ya?" Zim asked as Caline met him at the door. Caline smiled, "I fell.."

She opened her mouth to ask another question about the place but a loud chain of barks interrupted he. Zim shouted, "Ah! It's dogs! We better stay away from 'em!"

"No, It's my dog, I can tell!"

"You have a dog?"

By this time Caline ran a little but up ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zim called, following behind.

Salem barked at about five dog catchers that's been chasing him all day.

"Salem!" Caline called as she stepped in front of her companion. Staring at the dog catchers, her face was full of rage, "GET AWAY FROM MY DOG!" she yelled.

"Sorry, no can do, we got orders to catch this mutt! He's been wondering around in the alleys and almost got an old women killed!"

"I'm not moving out of your way, I'm not letting you take my dog!"

The dog catches raised their nets, ready to beat her out of the way. Zim caught up and peered around the corner.

Caline lifted her right arm and reached inside her pak, which was hidden by her hair, and pulled out a long stick that was taller than her, herself. Caline took the stick in both hands, ready to fight. The first dog catcher ran at her and wacked at her with his net, Caline ducked dodging the net and swiped his feet off the ground with her stick. Once he hit the ground, Caline stuck the bottom end of the stick into the ground and swiped around it, kicking two of them back. She smiled, standing with one foot out in front of her and the stick leaned against her back as she was standing in a fighting position she looked at the last two, "Bring it on..." she said. They both charged at the same time, Caline took the stick and hit the one on the left in the stomach first, then did the same thing to the one on the right. Both of them stood side by side. Caline ran up and jumped, both feet landing on both of the dog catchers, kicking them back onto the ground. She leaned back into a slow back flip and landed on one hand, holding a one handed hand stand. Her hair fell in front of her face, revealing her pak.

Zim gasped.

_She's Irkin?! _

Caline flipped herself onto her feet and pushed the stick back into her pak.

"You alright Salem?" she asked.

Salem nodded, "I've been running all day. Surely if I were a real dog I would probably be out of breath by now."

"YOUR DOG TALKS?!" Zim screamed as Caline turned her attention towards him.

"ZIM! Y-you didn't see that did you?"

"Every bit of it!" Zim replied. "And... you're _IRKIN_?!"

"Well.. Uh... heh... uh oh..." she said, looking back down at Salem. "Help me out here, Mr. 'I want what you want!'"

"What can I say? I can't do anything until he physically harms you..."

"So your just going to sit there?!"

"Like a rock... yes."

Zim watched them argue.

"So your telling me... Your Irkin, and that dog there is..."

"My SIR unit..."

"It's disquise is incredible, yours is too. People don't consider you that much a reject or a person who stands out that much." he said, shrugging.

"To be honest... I like this place more than that stupid room Renlia gave me..." she muttered.

"Renlia? You mean the empress of Meekrob?!"

"No, it's a different Renlia. She works at a hotel on planet, what's-their-face. I don't remember the name of the place but she gave me this huge room... it was suppose to be a sweet, but... they treated me like dirt."

"I see..."

Caline nodded, she was good at lying . Very good at it. She's had the ability since, Lord Knows When...

"Caline... what's your purpose here?" Zim squinted his eyes.

"Trying to steel my planet?"

"Nope."

"Destroy my base?"

"Nope."

"Did Dib send you to do this stuff to me because he's planning something evil..."

Caline hesitated. That's exactly what it was. She had no problem lying but it was the pure fact that... well... she's going to have to kill him. Do what Dib says, was what Renlia said to her. And Dib says to kill Zim. But she's got a liking to Zim, no doubt about it. This was her first REAL friend!

"Nope." she swallowed her pride and lied.

"Okay, well, I'm out of suspicions so I guess your okay, but I'll be on my guard for a while just to make sure.." he explained to her. But his voice traveled away from her ears, Caline remembered her stupid curse. The curse that makes her do what she's told, but it's only by Dib... not just by him, no. Renlia controls her too. So if Caline were to run away and Dib couldn't find her, he'd contact Renlia and Renlia can pin point her, giving her a suicidal command.

Zim said another thing and walked away, Caline just followed him. Salem trotting by Zim, trying to soak in that he's the target. Zim had a strange liking to Salem, though he hated most dogs. This one was different, not just because he was a SIR unit, he was a strange dog. The figure, the look, the shadowy evil fur on his skin gave him an invisible aura of the ability to fight and do most things.

Once they reached the house of Zim's, he simply turned around.

"Well Caline, I would like to do some testing on you..."

"I-I can't..." Caline looked inside.

"I have to get home, now. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure... Later." Zim said and immediately closed the door. He leaned on it and fell to the floor slowly with a sigh.

Caline and Salem began walking to Dib's house, to give Dib all the information on what happened that day. Caline couldn't stop thinking about what he'd say if Zim already found out she was Irkin. She shuddered at the thought.

Well, this is 12. Yup.. Good o' 12! 13 will be out soon, or later, I dunno. Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Ch 13: Unlucky

Welcome back! Here's the next chapter, unlucky 13. And just to give you a small bit of Drama, since this is unlucky 13, Caline's gonna have an unlucky evening. But there shall be SOME romance, and mind you I take it a little seriously. Not far, but seriously.

Chapter 13: Unlucky

Caline stepped through the doorway into the living room of Dib's house. Everything was shadowed, faded, and creepy looking. Caline slowly walked in, Salem behind her. They looked as if they were walking into a haunted house. "Dib?" she called, hoping to find him somewhere in the house. "Hello.. Caline." Dib snarled as the door slammed shut from the inside. Dib was standing behind it. Caline jolted back, scared for a moment.

"What's with the creepy house theme? It's scary!" she shuddered and looked back at Dib.

"Caline, I'm tired of waiting for the Irkin societies' death and decided that I'm going to get to the chase.

Your job, is to go to Zim's house tomorrow and find a way to get him to take you to the massive. Once then, you kill, ABSOLUTELY destroy the Tallest! You fail me and I'll let Renlia take care of you. Your not going to linger with the enemy alright?"

"But..."

"NO BUTS, CALINE! You've done enough 'Hanging out' for a lifetime."

"IT WAS ONLY ONE DAY!" she screamed.

"You'll have to wait for three days then, I'll be nice and let you hang out while you can. But either way, he's dying, and so is your species!"

Caline couldn't believe it. Three more days to see Zim's face alive... how will she handle it? Her eyes filling up with tears, she ran out the door, Dib screaming after her, "YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO ZIM'S HOUSE!" he commanded and went upstairs. Where was she to go now? Dib didn't know, and didn't care. He got on his computer and began looking around the Swollen Eyeball news to see what was going on in the world.

Caline sulked as she sat on a swing at the park. Slowly rocking her back and forth, she was repelled from Zim's house and didn't know who to turn to. Her eyes gleaming in the setting sun's light, the darkness pouring over the city, blackening the sky almost as dark as her heart at the moment. Caline's pupils turned green, the long command had taken her over. She looked up, still the same girl, but not the same soul. Her hands clenched the chains on the swing as Salem sensed the dark aura of madness and broken heart grew around her. This wasn't going to turn out well at all. Caline looked up at the stars in the sky, their patterns turning clearer to her, their meanings. She began to laugh as her calm voice became soft and different, evil like Tak's, yet soothing like silk.

"We have a biiig chore to do, Salem..."

"Master?" Salem asked, you could tell there was a small tint of fear in his voice.

"Poor Zim. Me having to kill him..." Caline's voice was losing it's tone.

"Master, you're going nuts..."

"And I'll have to kick his sorry little green-"

Salem had thunked Caline hard in the back of the head with a stick. She fell forward onto her side, knocked out. Salem curled up next to her, whimpering, hoping he didn't damage her.

"CALINE!" screamed a voice in her head. Caline was running, those stupid creatures again. Her chest heaving for breath, she thought she actually lost them this time. Turning around she thought she was going to vomit, a blueish green figure stood behind her, red eyes that were swollen with blood, cracked and smashed antennas, the skin was ripped revealing the flesh within. Blood was blotched everywhere and the bottom jaw was missing. Caline cried realizing who it was. Gagging and crying at the same time she screamed, taking steps back as the figure stood there. "Caline.." it somehow managed to hum out with a missing jaw. Caline screamed at the top of her squeedly spooch and awoke from her nightmare, clunking heads with a familiar friend.

"OW! What the- Caline what the heck happened?" Zim yelped as he fell back holding his head with pain.

"Zim!" Caline screeched with tears streaming down her face. "Wha? Y-your jaw! It's back! And your skin is still green and not slit or blueish at all! And your not battered or bloody!"

Her face fell into her hands as she was confused and scared. Zim cocked his head, "What?! Caline..." Caline's heart beat fast. She felt Zim's claws grip on her rist, "Caline, what happened? You were out cold on the ground..." he said. Caline shook her head. She doesn't know what happened. Looking from the ground up to face Zim, she slowly stopped the tears bit by bit.

"I- I dunno..." she said and cried a little bit more. She was scared to death.

Zim tightened his grip, Caline looking up to face him and look at his hand on her rist. Leaping forward and wrapping her arms around him, Caline remembered, Dib's orders. The lies, the betrayal that will soon take place, and his death. Caline tightened her grip as Zim returned the hug, knowing she was scared. He would be too if he didn't remember what the heck he did the night before. His eyes locked on the swing, slowly swung to and fro with the soft breeze of the wind. Salem sat not too far away, unnoticed and glad for it. This was like a whole movie scene to him. His tail softly swishing, making not a sound as the two had their moment. Zim's eyes closing, he began to think to himself...

_Why am I doing this? I mean, the only reason I hang out with her is to find out whether she's a threat or not. Silly thing, I get this stupid feeling, what the heck is it?! I don't know... I wonder what Gir is doing... messing up the house as usual? Hmm... maybe he's making waffles... they aren't that bad... I can sure go for a few of them right now. _He smiled to himself.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Dib screamed, stomping around the house. She hadn't come back since last night. "SHUT UP ALREADY, DIB! YOU DON'T OWN HER OR ANYTHING!" Gaz yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I do!"

"...You scare me..."

Dib growled and walked out slamming the door. Maybe he'd find her at school.

Nope, she wasn't there. Class was about to start and there was no sign of Caline OR Zim. What were they doing? Dib didn't know... taking out the homework that was due that day, Dib began to wonder. Suddenly the door opened, Zim walked in, and a pale faced Caline walked in emotionless, not too far behind.

_Didn't her eyes use to be violet? They're green now... _Dib thought to himself as he watched Caline take her seat as Zim made an excuse for why they're late. A poor one at that...

"These filthy dog monsters chased us..." he said and took his seat. The class laughed, they knew that something else happened. But what was funny to them was the fact that his excuse was so poor that it's funny. Caline just sat there like a rock staring up at the board, not bothering to take out her homework, she actually didn't remember having it assigned. But when they were done grading it... Ms. Bitters just gave another lecture on DOOM again...

Zim turned around and threw a paper ball, it landed on the center of her desk. Caline picked it up and read it.

_You better be feeling better by now. For I, the ALMIGHTY ZIM, will shoot you with a lazer if you're not!_

Caline laughed at the poor smiley face that was suppose to look like it was sticking out it's tongue near the signature. Throwing back the paper ball, the reply was nothing. A small prank, Zim realized. To give back the note but not write anything. It usually isn't a funny joke, but Caline decided to act like it was.

Looking back down at her desk, the small reflection she saw within her shadow, her pupils green. Looking up, breathing hard as if she had another nightmare, not daring to look down Caline sat like that for the rest of the day.

When ordered to go home, the kids went crazy as they usually did. Caline's expression was deathlike. Zim walked up to her, asking her if she'd like to walk home with him.

"I can't, not tonight. Salem's got a date with the Vet." she said. Although Zim didn't understand, he walked home alone anyway. Then, with Dib, Caline kicked a can the whole way home.

"Caline... are you mad from-"

"No..."

"Are you sur-"

"No..."

"You are aren't y-"

"NO..."

Caline was being ignorant and liked it. Her gaze kept forward, ignoring Dib in every way she could. Dib finally gave up on trying to tell her he was sorry. And he sort of was. He was being mean and that wasn't like him, usually.

Zim walked through the door and on his way to the toilet, Gir popped out of lord knows where, "I'M ON TEEVEEE!" he yelled. Zim winced at the loud sound and looked at the T.V. It was a news report of this lady standing in front of a gas station and there it was, Gir in the background sucking his face through a straw so he could eat chocolate bubble gum. Zim shook his head, glad that noone really followed Gir here, "...Remind me to take a look at your brains-" Zim was cut off by Gir.

"You should take a look at my brains!" he said

"NOT NOW!" Zim yelled, all of a sudden full of rage, he didn't know why. Throwing his wig and eye contacts off he stomped to the toilet and flushed himself down to the lab.

Sitting in his chair, Zim went through the security cameras as he usually did when he was bored. Running them back and rewinding them in the past few months, something caught his eye, he stopped it. The scene in the exact room he was in, Caline, standing there in front of Zim. He stopped the scene and played it, the voices entering his antennas.

"_She's not my girlfriend! She's just some crazy girl who won't leave ZIM alone!"_ Zim heard his voice say.

"_ZIM, HOW MUCH OF A THICK HEAD ARE YOU GONNA HAVE?! I'm not dumb! I know a couple when I see them, Zim! I've been on this planet before, and don't you forget it! I'm mostly human and know everything there is to know about being normal_, _and having a boyfriend or girlfriend for sure!"_ came in Caline's voice.

"_Caline... Caline-"_

"_Go..."_

"_But-"_

"_Just go Zim. I don't care, I don't care at all, just go!"_

"_Maybe I will!"_

"_GOOD!"_

"_IT'S FINE WITH ME! I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"_

"_FINE THEN! GO! SEE IF I CARE!"_

The scene froze, Zim had his finger pressed firmly on a button that had caused it to pause. His eyes trembling with fear and confusion at the site that the girl whom he had just now met was in his own home a few months ago and he knew it... but how?! He played the scene's over and over again. One of Caline busting through the roof in a cruiser he'd never seen before, and some girl sitting on the couch in the living room. Zim decided to play that one.

_In the scene, a girl sat on the couch and pulled out a monitor from her pocket as it expanded in size and floated in front of her._

"_I have Zim, he still doesn't know what's coming for him. Now all you have to do is get the girl and we'll have to wipe Zim's mind and we're out of here."_

"_What about Caline? Won't we have to wipe her mind too?" a voice came from the screen._

"_No! Renlia only wants us to wipe Zim's mind, apparently Caline's mind will eventually be done for what Renlia has in store for her."_

_The sound of an elevator rising filled the air for a brief moment._

"_Gotta go! Gain Caline's trust to capture her while I have Zim occupied at the circus." and the screen faded away. Zim walked into the scene, towards the door. The girl following him like Gir did._

"_So are you coming to the circus or what?" the girl asked._

"_I sure am!"_

_The girl smiled and grabbed his arm, then ran out the door, their voices fading off._

"_Well the circus is this way! Now hurry, we don't wanna be late!"_

Zim pushed pause again. This was too much to drink in. So many strangers in his house! What was going on?!

Standing up, Zim ran out of the lab and into the living room. Gir was nowhere to be found. Probably getting tacos...

Running out the door, Zim ran down the street, trying to find Caline's house. But then again he didn't know where that was. She could be in downtown! He kept running and turned at a few streets. Stopping immediately at the sound of crashing, Zim looked to his right. Dib's house! Creeping up to a window, Dib stood there yelling and talking to an emotionless looking Caline.

"Caline! You're moving yourself around the main plan! NOT where you need to be going with this!"

"I don't want to see him die, Dib. You may, but I don't!"

"And I've already given you the order! You have two more days, Caline. Either way, Zim's gonna die!"

Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing. Taking a few steps back he turned around and saw the little dog (That's for some weird reason in almost every dang episode) and screamed. Caline and Dib turned their attention towards the window.

"ZIM!" Caline screamed and ran to the door. Running out to help Zim up, Zim didn't take her offer of help.

"Caline.. Who are you and why were you in my base?!"

"Huh?"

"I looked at the security cameras, Caline. Don't play dumb! Did you give ZIM a brain wipe or something?!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about.."

"I said don't play dumb!"

Dib cut in, "Caline what is going on?!"

"I- I really don't know! I don't remember a thing, I swear!"

"And you're Irkin! You son of a-"

"Caline, answer my question!"

Both guys were talking to Caline at once. Orders, and more orders. They were so demanding of her at the moment, her head began to ache. Tearing up she turned and ran. Running as fast as she could, the last light of the sun disappearing and darkness swarmed the town again. Caline became lost, within herself, her fear, and this planet.

Yeah, yeah, kinda long. But I had to fit everything in here to make her unlucky. Anyway, next chappie might have a song. Til' next time!


	14. Ch 14: Goodnight Glitches

Okay, I've tried my best to fit this all in. Let me know if there's anything I should add. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 14: Goodnight Glitches

The sound of thumping faded in and then out as a figure ran up the stairs past a few old cobwebs. Swaying as the wind of the figure rushed by them. Crying filled the air as tears fell onto the floor in front of the figure. Collapsing on a bag of cloth next to the window, her Identity spilled in the pale moonlight shining in the room, Caline embraced the bag crying. Why had she run into this rundown abandoned apartment? And why had she ran strait into room 66 on the 6th floor? They all seemed so familiar to her. The window was cracked open, and in the light of the moon you could see dust particles floating freely in the air. Standing up, Caline looked around. The apartment was just a few empty rooms of torn walls and hard-wood floor. There was a dresser next to the window in the room she stood in. Silently approaching it, Caline examined the dresser. She opened the top drawer, peering in and there it was. Her hands reaching in and pulling it out, it was a black heart shaped music box with red vines rounding and growing on it. Caline dusted it's glossy figure and opened it up. The soft sound of music caressed the air, her lips started to word the lyrics of the song. How did she know them? Caline had so many things to ask... so many questions... so little answers.

As you know, Zim and Dib had chased Caline off like this. But what happened after Caline had ran off?

Zim and Dib had sat there quietly in the front yard. Dib, watching his only chance of success running away from him... and Zim... the heart freakishly attached to his squeedly spooch began to ache. But why? Was he scared because he was confused about Caline's appearance? Was he upset that she was gone? What was this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach?! Without saying a word to each other, for they were both upset and confused, they walked off. Dib did his usual thing, but Zim went back to the base to find Gir still gone. "Gir?" he asked into the microphone to contact him. "Gir get back to the base now... GIR!" Gir had not responded, even as ten minutes went by. Zim knew he wasn't out at the night club dancing with hot girls, that was usually on Fridays.

"Thank you taco lord! I LOVE YOU!!!" Gir squealed as he grabbed his tacos from the counter and left the Crazy Taco. Skipping down the street, his floppy ears bobbing behind him, and his antenna underneath the cloth of his disquise pressed against his head, he hummed a tune. But even though it was pressed to his head, Gir could still hear. And when passing up an old apartment, he heard crying. Looking up, the moon's light just enough for him to be able to use not even half of his night vision, Gir had finished the last of his taco and turned on the rockets in his feet. Flying up and into the doorway, the room was dark except for the bright light from the window. His eyes began to adjust as he saw a figure in the corner, her body was shadowed out but Gir could tell who it was. Creeping along into the room from the windowsill, Gir stopped, his faded shadow casting upon the young girl. Lifting her head, her green eyes flashed in the dark.

"Hi!" Gir yelled at the top of his lungs.

Caline jolted back, "Who are you?!"

Gir cocked his head, "My names Gir!" he said, really loud.

Caline sat up, "You're Zim's robot! He's told me all sorts of things about you! But Gir... have you by any chance seen a black doggy around here?" she asked. Caline was referring to Salem. Where was he? Why hadn't he been there to help her out when she needed him. Gir shrugged and took out a taco from his back and chomped it down. Caline sighed and looked down. A tear gleaming, the moon's light reflecting off it and bouncing into Gir's eye, he winced. When it fell and became a puddle of nothingness, Gir looked from where he thought it landed, up to Caline.

"Why are you crying? WHY ARE YOU SO SAAAAAD?!" he yelled.

Caline winced at the loud voice of his and sighed looking at the window, past his shoulder.

"Some stories are long... But this was what happened..."

Zim got irritated at Gir's disappearance, the fact that it was almost midnight and Gir had been gone for so long. Stomping out the door, Zim used his pak to navigate him where Gir was. Since he couldn't get a hold of him, Zim had to track him. His mind filled with loads of things, the tracking device had dragged Zim all the way across town. Down the streets, cop cars were running everywhere, their sirens blasting off. Zim winced and screamed, now knowing what they were chasing and hid under cover a few times. Finally, the tracker brought him in front of a large building. The walls were brick, but cracked everywhere. The windows were dusty and the inside was completely unseen, for beyond the windows was a blanket of darkness and the color black. Zim sighed and stared at the building for a moment, before crossing the street and up the cracked stone steps.

Gir yawned and fell back on the floor.

"Are you tired?" asked Caline.

Gir began to snore, but then awoke. He had a whole expression of drowsiness on his face. Caline chuckled and picked him up, then sat him back down on the back of cloth. It was good enough. Taking an old newspaper, she opened it up and lie it on Gir for his blanket. Caline opened the music box, the sounds beginning to dance in the air, playing soft and sweetly. She sucked in her breath and began to sing her lullaby that went with it's song for some freakish reason she knew the words.

"Goodnight, sleep tight,

No more tears.

In the morning, I'll be here."

The music paused for a moment then slowly started up as her voice did as well.

"When we say, good night.

Dry your eyes."

Once again the music paused, but played a little bit slower.

"Because we said, good night,

And not, goodbye."

The song softened lightly. Caline's voice grew soft to almost a singing whisper like the wind's.

"We said, good night,

and not..."

Zim's face peered into the doorway in which he heard singing come from. There Gir was, almost asleep as Caline closed her eyes and bowed her head, setting her hand on a box and slowly closing it as her last words to the song filtered the musty air once more.

"Good bye..." she held the note for a few seconds and looked back up. Gir was asleep, beginning to snore, she smiled and pat his little doggy head. But then, it hit her. She looked down at the newspaper. Reading the article but not daring to pick it up for she not wanted to awake Gir. Her finger tips gently pressing on the paper, the headlines read, 'City Girl Missing' with a picture of Caline, smiling like the world was perfect below it. Hot tears ran down her face as her pupils disappeared from her eyes. She was having flash backs, before she forgot her whole past. Caline now knew why Zim accused her of her presence in the lab months before. It was because of that plan. That plan that Renlia had created to destroy her, her species, and her only friend. But there was one flaw... Glitches. She'd had a glitch all along. The nightmares, the reason she stiffened up so tightly, her remembrance of this world. Caline was a glitch. The flashback occurred in her mind once more.

YAY! Finally done with this chappy. The song was 'Good Night' by Evanescence. Also, I'll clue you in and the whole next chappie will be Caline's flashback. Hope you Enjoyed this chappie, even though it was a bit shorter...


	15. Ch 15: 40 years ago

Hello again! I'm on a role with this Caline story, but if your reading Pain Brush (Another story I'm writing) I might not update that for another while... Sorry! It's just that I'm so close to finishing this I'd rather get it done first. Anyway, here's chapter 15!

Chapter 15: 40 years ago...

Caline ran down the sidewalk, wearing a blue school uniform shirt with a blue school skirt. Her hair whipped behind her as she panted with a smile smudged on her face. Running up the front stairs of a rundown building, the sound of police cars rising and falling as they raced past her. In her immediate stop as they zoomed after the bad guy, her long hair and her skirt whisked forward in front of her. The smile growing back on Caline's face, she simply said to herself, "Another day, another police chase."

With that, she walked into the building and ran up the damp, wet stairs, then turned down a few corridors and opened the door. "Mother! I'm home from skool!" she said and slumped her brown denim bag on the couch. She ran into the kitchen where stood a tall woman with long wavy dark brown hair and violet eyes, wearing a green with an apron, dress and black dress shoes. Her arms were frantically working to turn the spoon around in the pot on the stove. When she heard Caline's running steps inclose into the kitchen, she turned around with a smile spread across her red lips, "Hello there birthday girl!" she said and turned back to the pot. "Watcha makin'?" Caline asked, rising her head high enough to see a bunch of rice crispies in a pot with gooey marsh mellows, "Rice crispie treats!" she said and took the pot by the handles and set it on the counter top. She took a wooden spoon and whipped the mixing into a glass case and put it in the freezer to get colder quicker. Then, after cleaning up her mess which was only putting a few napkins in the trash, she turned to Caline and kneeled down on one knee, "How was your day?" she asked. Caline smiled, "We had a pizza party! Because Ms. Delanie is retiring, I think the new teacher's name next year is... Ms. Bitters? Yeah! That's the name." she smiled endlessly. The mother's smile was faded by now. Taking the tray of Caline's birthday snack from the fridge, she set it on the table to await the arrival for her husband and sat on the love seat in the living room. Caline stood there in front of the television, watching the news on the weather.

"It seems that we're in for a wild ride tonight! Lightning storms are covering the country, far and wide! Our astronomers can't find much more about it other than the fact that we're going to get lightning off the wazoo!"

"Mommy!" Caline screeched silently as she watched the T.V. in fear.

"But not only will we be seeing fireworks, I inform you that you must stay in-doors after 6. We had just got news that it will have a time schedule that it's going to start at exactly 6:10."

"I'm scared..." Caline whispered as the weather reporter was done with his story. She didn't feel good about this, not at all. She hated thunder and lightning, it's what wiped out half of her family, is electricity problems.

Little while later did the door fling open and there stood a man in an orange vest with a construction helmet on his head. Caline jumped and skipped to the man, hugging him tightly, "Hi daddy!"

"There's my little girl!" he said and picked her up, smiling at her.

"Daddy, there's a huge storm outside and..."

"I know, sweetheart, that's why I'm home early. It's 5:44 and if anyone didn't make it home then that's not good." he shrugged as he set her down.

"Caline, your birthday rice crispie treats are done!" Called her mother from the kitchen. As she walked in, she stopped in her tracks to see Caline's father was home, "James! You're home!"

She walked over and kissed her husband, "How about we go celebrate our daughter's birthday."

Caline gagged playfully at the kiss. A moment later, they were all gathered around the table, the rice crispie treats had candles shoved in them. Well... only one. Once they sang the song of celebration to her birthday (Birthday song X3) Caline dug into her treats. But in her room a while later, it was a small room with blue walls and a bed and a dresser. Caline put her ear to the door, knowing there were voices about.

"James, we just can't go through this! Where were you really? I know you weren't at work!"

"Chill out, Viv,"

"I can't chill out! Where were you?!"

"I'm telling you, I was at work."

"I can't believe you'd lie to me like this."

"Alright, alright. Anything to stop the tears... I was at the drug store, okay?"

"THE DRUG STORE?! James, haven't you realized that because you buy so much drugs that the T.V. and this apartment are the only things we can afford! We're hanging off a cliff when it comes to getting food! I feel bad for Caline because we couldn't afford the cake she likes!"

"I know, I know! But what else am I to do?"

"STOP DOING DRUGS!"

"I can't! They didn't know drugs hurt people back when I started! They know so little, now! People think it's alright when I'm sitting here knowing the consequences."

"No excuses, James. I've had enough. I'm packing my bags and leaving."

Caline gasped and ran out, "No! Don't go mommy! I'll go so you and dad can live!" James and Viv exchanged glances, then down at Caline.

"Honey you can't leave. How will you support yourself?"

"I'll find a way! Just please don't get a divorce! PLEASE DON'T SPLIT UP!"

Viv bent over and picked Caline up, hugging her tightly, "We promise..."she said and set Caline down. "No, you won't. You'll turn right back around and start fighting again!" she yelled and ran out the door. James and Viv exchanged glanced, turning to the clock, it read 6:05. "Oh no..." murmured Viv as they both ran out the door after their daughter.

Caline ran, not turning back it took her 3 minutes to get to her favorite hiding spot, the bridge at the park. Caline leaned against the bridge's railing, watching the calm water rush by. Looking up at the sky, it's darkness filling in, Caline looked at her watch, 6:09. Three... Two... One...

A huge crackle shook the ground as lightning struck just at the edge of the bridge. Caline thought she'd go blind by the sudden burst of light. She fell over and rolled down to the other end and stood up, gaining sight. Another light flashed, then another, then another, in the same spot. Caline shielded the light from her eyes with her hands. But then, it all stopped, it was all quiet. Nothing left but a small hole where the lightning struck. Taking cautious steps to it, Caline looked down the whole. It grew bright. Soon, a huge funnel of light bursted into the sky as a metal object, much larger than Caline, fell in the spot. It shook the ground furiously and Caline fell back again. Sitting up and rubbing her forehead, she looked up to see the light slowly die down, the metal object opening up. A black figure jumped out and peered about. It's head straitened as Caline entered its sight. "Perfect..." it said in a light accent. Caline couldn't tell, but it sounded more Woman like. The figure stood there as a small robot jumped out, piercing red eyes upon hers. The claw extended as it grabbed her head, the palm of it in her face. She couldn't see. Not able to breathe, Caline slowly stopped kicking, falling back into an unconscious state.

See, now, I hope some of you caught on a bit, but... this is Caline's flash back. Anyways, yeah. Hope you enjoyed this one, even though it was short.


	16. Ch 16: The Pricked Finger

Okay, this is still Caline's flashback. It's not long from here, so bear with me. Anyways, here it is.

Chapter 16: The pricked finger.

Caline's eyes awoken, sitting up, she hit her head on the top of a cage.

"Huh?!"

She lunged forward and into metal bars. Frantically flinging her arms around, knocking against the bars to break them, she stopped and fell back against the bars purposely. The sound of high pitched crackling cursed itself under the large metal doors in front of her. There was a crack in them, peering through, with that small burst of light she winced. A tall figure stood, well, short ish tall ish... Anyway, the figure stood, throwing it's arms in the air and laughing, "The Tallest would be so proud of my finding a new planet to concur, none the less would they be happy that it has the perfect slave." the figure spoke to the small robot.

Caline held her breath, not daring to make a sound so she could hear the rest. It all seemed so interesting to her. But there was one thing Caline already knew, the figure was a women. It was no doubt by the tone of her voice that Caline's captive was a SHE.

"Maybe... Just MAYBE they'd let me become an invader. That would erase EVERYTHING that stupid little worm did to RUIN MY LIFE!" she screamed. Caline fell back against the bars, but her head hit them as well. The collision of her skull against the metal caused it to ring. The figure stopped, whirling around, her deep purple eyes were glowing bright, it walked back to the storage room of her ship. Caline whimpered as the doors flung open, the figure was now in color. "Ah, you're awake." the creature spoke softly. Caline winced and backed up as far as she could in her small prison.

"Now, now. No reason to be afraid..." she said again. Caline didn't trust her.

Soon the computers started beeping rapidly. "Ah, we're coming close." she said, then turned to the computers. Her eyes widened, "No! The police! They'll ruin everything!!!" she moaned and steered the ship violently. The ships were dodging and returning blasts and bullets. Caline held her head so she wouldn't damage it. The creature pulled on the controls and frantically pushed buttons. A huge bump shook the ship and the creature screamed, "We're going DOWN!" she yelled and tried pulling the controls. Caline fell to the bottom of the cage, for she was rattled up so badly inside it. Her eyes closed shut as her vision was repelled in darkness after it all just all of a sudden stopped. A few seconds later, her eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness within five minutes. Her gaze shifted around the room, tubes of dark read frowning faces were lined on the walls. Caline looked behind her, the cage was broken open. She heard whispers and clicks on the other side of the ship, sneaking out and peering around the corner, Caline's eyes widened with interest... and fear. Cameras, guard drones, police robots, reporters, and a whole crowd of green people crowded around her captive. Caline was relieved, for the captive was arrested. Then turning around and looking at the ship, it was too wrecked to even start, so that idea was out of the question. Caline walked past the ship and down a few corridors, but soon came upon a room that looked no different than the one she awoke in. Taking three steps in she heard something move. It was a mechanical arm, but Caline didn't know that. As she turned around, the arm ducked out of sight. Then, she proceeded, but then it hit her. The arm jammed a pack in to her back, Caline let out a painful cry as the whole scene just turned bright white to her.

That was all 40 years ago. The rest just seemed to zoom by. The memories... the fights... her arguments with Zim... all just came to her. Caline tumbled back after trying to stand, as soon as her body hit moonlight, her Irken form took over her body, her black eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden change in vision. The purple shine, gleaming and reflecting the light.

In the doorway, Zim watched it all. But to him it only seemed like a minute when Caline's life had flashed before her own eyes. To Zim it was just a couple of seconds. But when she stepped in the moonlight... no charging sound or anything, when it hit, it hit, she was Irken, no questioning it. Her antennas pushed back in a sad, confused state, expressing how she felt at the moment. Looking up at the doorway, she cocked her head, the sound of breathing growing louder as her hearing gained control. "Zim..." she murmured under her own breath. Zim closed his eyes tightly and gulped as he stepped into the room. Caline looked away, her right arm stretching across her body to grip her left arm, rubbing it in a shy way. "You've been in my base before..." Zim spoke softly. "I- I need to speak with the tallest..." Caline said, her eyes drifting back from the wall, skinning over the surroundings until they met Zim's. Zim sighed, "I don't know. They don't seem to be free any time I wish to speak with them." he said. Caline had to get it over with. There was no use standing around and watching Zim's face smile at her own, just counting the seconds until she died. "Zim... I'm sorry..." she said, as the whole room made a fuzzing sound and shut off, it was a hologram dome. "What is this?!" Zim yelled, all of a sudden alert and tried running out and ended up hitting a wall.

"It's a platform..." said a voice, entering the room. Zim turned around and looked at the figure walking in, "No..." he whispered as SHE walked in. "At least you've made any progress at all, Caline. This will just have to do for now..." Renlia said as she looked at Zim. "What's going on here..." Zim asked Caline, his eyes narrowed and his voice low, full of anger.

Caline dared not look into his eyes, instead she looked at the ground as Renlia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Caline's a product, to destroy the tallest." she said. Zim growled, "So everything you told me... they were all lies?!"

"No!" Caline spoke up, "They weren't! I never lied! I just couldn't tell you what was actually going on..." she murmured.

Zim shook his head. "I can't believe you Caline..." he muttered, looking back up at her. Caline still didn't take a glance at him.

"Monique!" Renlia shouted as a human girl walked in. Zim stared at her, a disgusting look upon his face. Monique smiled evilly at Zim as she grabbed Caline's arms and twisted them painfully behind her back.

"GAH!" Caline cried.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zim snarled at Monique. But Monique didn't take her hands off her.

"It seems that no matter what, an Irken would have feelings for a mistake after he realizes what he's about to lose..." Renlia cooed.

Zim said nothing. Sure Caline lied to him, but there wasn't a way in the world he'd still have her hurt. He's been through to much to see someone die. Let alone someone he knew. Caline's chest heaved up and down as she struggled not to scream anymore, "I thought... Renlia didn't... want you hitting me..." she said between breaths.

"I'm afraid I can't stop Monique now..." Renlia said as she walked backwards out of the room "It seems that you two have great anger against one another right now... Come on Monique, you'll have you're fun later. After the mission is complete you may even kill her if you wish..." Renlia said, not turning back as she exited the room. Monique pushed Caline to the ground and followed Renlia. Caline lie there for a moment and gained her strength to stand up.

"You lied about every word..." Zim uttered.

"I only protected you..."

"FROM WHAT?! A chance to run?!"

"You would have never believed me anyway."

"You still should have made an attempt!" Zim shouted, throwing every sound of her voice out of his mind and just screaming madly at her.

In a room not too far from that one, Renlia and Monique sat. "So why are you leaving them alone in there?" asked Monique. "It seems that our little Irken friends are mad at one another, for that they will fight endlessly. I was thinking, that if they were provided with weapons..." her voice trailed off as she turned to Monique. Monique 'Ahh'd' at the idea, realizing what the point of it was. It would hurt Caline emotionally, same with Zim. Then they'd be under complete control as long as they were parted. Renlia sank back in her chair and tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for the moment to begin... The moment where Zim and Caline argue and fight, maybe... just maybe... to the death.

I know, corny huh? All I had. The whole next chapter will be a fight. Sorry my chapters are so short at the moment, I just need help on ideas.


	17. Ch 17: CALINE, PREPARE TO DIE!

Announcements shall be at the end of the chapter... enjoy...

Chapter 17: PREPARE TO DIE!!!

Caline gathered herself to her feet, taking a deep breath and looking over to Zim, standing there. Looking so hurt, so betrayed. Caline's antennas fell to the back of her head, taking a step forward and opened her mouth to say something but Zim's eyes pierced through her so sharply she found it hard to do so. Forgetting about what she was going to do, her mouth closed and her foot reached the ground instead of reaching forward for that step Caline wanted to take so badly.

"You lied..." Caline heard a voice breathe. She snapped her sight to focus on Zim, and he just stood there, staring at her. His read eyes so sharply seen, squinting right at her. "Zim I'm sorry!"

"Why did you do it?"

"She has something lodged in my head, it makes me do as she says..."

"What an excuse!" Zim grunted and turned around.

"But it's true!"

His head lowered, why was she doing this to him. Out of rage, he jumped in the air and twirled around facing Caline, his mechanical legs shot out and caught him when he landed. The mechanical legs did as commanded, and they put him in a position to where his face was even with her's. Caline gripped herself and stood her ground, showing no sign of fear although she wanted to. She was a bit scared, seeing though that it was obvious he was a good match. Out of all the things Zim has been through, paying Caline back shouldn't be nearly as hard as it were to Dib. Caline sighed, taking her eyes off Zim to grab a moment on to what happened to Salem. Since Dib's part in the mission failed, he just went home with a wolfhound at his feet. Caline missed Salem. Zim, on the other hand, found no mercy for Caline what so ever... As soon as her eyes trailed off, one of the legs mounted to his back whipped up and made a painful strike to her stomach. Caline yelped and flew back into the wall, her vision just a small blur for a short moment. Regaining consciousness, Caline stood up and dodged the next whip. Zim had never been so angry and right before her too. Usually it was Gir whom had caused Zim's tantrums, but Zim would rather Gir be safe at home right now... but he wasn't. A block of wood flew up by Caline, a sleeping dog rose it's head. Zim stopped the lashes of anger whipping at Caline to give Gir a glance. But then, as Caline ran to the opposite side of Gir, she jumped and dived under a large piece of metal. The reason she did that was because she cared for Gir as well. And she didn't want him hurt... Zim growled at Caline's attempt to run, but she didn't want to hurt Zim. Even though his rage forced him to hurt her. Zim whipped the metal across the dome and pointed a lazer at Caline's head, the high pitched charging sound strengthening. Caline gasped and leaped out of reach of the lazer, basically out of its way. Zim blasted it, barely hitting, close calls right at Caline as she ran around dodging the blasts.

"ZIM STOP! I know you're mad and hurt but-" a blast had cut her off and she flew across the room, a direct hit.

"But what..." Zim growled as he shot at her again. But on that blast he purposely missed and hit the wall right next to her head. Caline had a big gash where she was hit, heaving for breath and holding the gash she looked up at him. "But I know... I know how you feel... I know how hurt you are, how betrayed."

"YOU LIE!" Zim said throwing another blast. Caline tripped at the shake that blast made to the dome. Caline had enough. He wouldn't budge if she said it to him. Her anger grew, so largely grew. Why couldn't she convince him? Why won't he listen? She WAS sorry. Caline got tired. Tired of running. Now hiding under a huge pile of junk, Zim held his gun at the ready to shoot. But a little sound made him stop. A small little crunching sound that didn't end. Slowly walking towards the pile, Zim was thrown back by a huge blast that came from the pile. As all the junk flew everywhere, Caline leaped out and twirled in the air, landing with one hand on the ground, and one knee barely touching. Her mechanical legs spread out and she back flipped from the ground, her mechanical legs catching and helping her land. As Caline stood, her black eyes locked on Zim's, that purple shine brightening. Zim gathered himself up, looking at her. He felt her anger, and she felt his. They were pinned into this fight. Caline growled, her legs lowering she leaped into a charge on her own two legs and ran as fast as she could. Then, when she reached Zim who was preparing himself for the hit, she jump kicked him in the squeedly spooch and her mechanical legs reached up and flung her to the wall, where she jumped off that and landed on one hand, her head raised and looking at Zim who was knocked to the wall, looking back at her with that one look that always made her slow down. His eyes wide, he looked at her. That grace she had when flinging around. It wasn't bad... Zim's eyes suddenly shunned that surprised look and his eyes narrowed with a smile as his mechanical legs came from camouflage to reveal themselves wrapped around Caline's feet. Caline gasped as she was gripped, and pulled from the ground hanging upside down. Struggling and kicking, she frantically moved to try and free herself, but they were rapped so tightly. Zim laughed a small chuckle as he watched her struggle.

"You will answer my questions, why were you in my lab two months ago, and how did I know it then but not now..."

"You don't remember do you..." Caline murmured as she stopped struggling at the thought of his question.

"Hm?"

"That's right... Monique gave you the mind wipe..." Caline murmured again. Zim looked at her, the arms lowering, but then he stopped.

"I wouldn't have fell for something so easily... as her tricks for the likings of her. You probably made that up! You're not such a good liar now that I know most of your resources." Zim said as he threw Caline to a wall. Caline didn't have time to catch herself, she hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. As Zim just stared at her, her side heaving up and down as her lungs desperately heaved in and out for breath, he just stared at her. "How pathetic..." he said, still staring down at her.

_Still... she seems to be out of shape to finish the fight. I hope I didn't hurt her enough to KILL her... wait, what am I saying?! She needs to die, she's nothing but a weapon to destroy the tallest!_

"CALINE, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Caline's eyes opened when she found Zim, holding one of the sharp legs over her body to slam it down into her insides and kill her. With that realization, her legs flew up and wrapped around Zim tightly like a python. Lifting him off the ground, she stood up and walked towards him, but the arms staying in place so when she walked he would be moving with her. Zim struggled and kicked, one of Caline's mechanical legs wrapped tightly around his so he could jab her while she spoke.

"Your victory won't be so easily achieved, Zim..." she said as she dropped him to the ground. Her legs retracting and lying there limp on the ground she stood.

"Even though you don't remember, we HAVE met before..." she continued with her small story, "But then again I might as well not finish... you don't seem to be interested in the truth!" Caline's arms flew up and grabbed the ceiling, pulling her up and holding her there. Zim did the same as they both hung at an even hight. "I'm interested in the truth! You just can't tell it..." Zim said, as he flung himself forward and tackled Caline from her spot on the ceiling. Caline's back hit the wall with a hard thud as did the back of her head. But it didn't damage the chip... the chips flashed in her pack and her head, stopping Zim in his tracks to wonder why there was a flash in her pack and between her eyes. Caline's eyes widened as the chips flash started to fade, then suddenly stopped. Her body pulsed, Zim heard the pulse and her body seemed to vibrate each pulse as it goes by. Th-thump... th-thump... Zim's eyes widened as he watched hers. The outline of her eyes grew green and, as if it were water leaking into her eyes, turned them green as well. Zim took a step back as her eyes began to look around, then caught sight of him and narrowed. Locking him in range. Zim's antennas fell back, knowing this wasn't good. Caline wouldn't hold back as much now... now that the chips were triggered to Dib's command. They skipped the rule of three days... they skipped the part where they were on the massive... the chips went strait to 'the next time he's in sight, he's dead'. Zim could hear Renlia's laugh. That's when he knew... he knew this was her doing. He did this to Caline. But Zim wouldn't stop now. He had to survive the spell of Caline's wrath in order to get to Renlia. And right now... Zim didn't care what he did to her, as long as she was dead. She had betrayed him, and that's what Zim knew for his reason to fight her. Caline charged him, her mechanical legs shot out and began running for her, so she could gain speed. Zim jumped out of her way, but Caline grabbed his foot as the legs skid and she fell, dragging him with her. When she was on the ground she flung him into the wall and stopped the skidding by standing up on her own legs. Zim hit the wall, but it didn't hurt him much for now. Right after impact on the wall he jumped up and hung onto the ceiling like a few minutes ago. He had to move fast. And so did she. Caline was still Caline... just forced to kill him. As they jumped, glided, and skit around the room, Caline chasing Zim around, he began to grow weary. This could last a while... Zim began to realize. And with that he suddenly stopped, Caline tackled him from behind and they began exchanging hits, bites, scratches and blasts. Caline's mechanical legs wrapped around Zim, just like before. Zim's head lagged a bit as he tried to regain his breath. Caline stood, heaving for breath as well, but her head held high.

"Look hard, Zim. I know you can remember. LOOK! Back in the lab, when Monique had asked you to go to the circus. Back when you and I were like best friends. Look!"

But what they both didn't know, was that Gir was watching this whole time. From when his little head arose, he had been hiding behind a small pile of wood.

"I remember..." Gir squeaked, gaining their attention.

"I think..." he said, turning to his side and raising one of his little stubby arms to the tongue of his costume. "All I remember is... is that Caline took me to get... TACOS!"

Caline looked at Gir, he's been so scared of the fight he can't be as stupid as he use to. Gir didn't want Zim to die. Neither did he want Caline to go... Zim didn't know this, and while Caline wasn't looking, one of his mechanical legs broke free of her grip and shot right through her. Gir winced and covered his eyes, Caline looked down at what has been done. Zim smiled narrowing his eyes. Out the other end of her body the large mechanical arm wiggled teasingly. But Zim looked into her eyes, watching them grow back to black and purple, it all came back to him... It was all right there before him. The past flashed before his eyes from the moment he met Caline on that stupid planet. If he never went there, this never would have happened. Realizing what he had done, seeing that she didn't mean to betray him like this when he remember Monique's explanation on what was going on... he retracted the leg back into his pak in the blink of an eye. Caline smiled and then fell over, as did her legs setting Zim free. Zim fell to the ground, looking at Caline, how she lie there in a pitiful position, taking her final breaths.

"Well done Zim..." Renlia said as a side of the dome opened. Two Meekrobians ran in and picked Caline up, shoving a device in her mouth to keep her breathing.

"You've done something I thought you wouldn't do... But then again you had help..." Renlia turned to Gir who sat there staring back at her. "Take that thing to the dungeons... I'll find a better use for it later." she commanded and looked over at Zim. "You on the other hand, will be put through a training test. Once so great on this planet that you'll have to die... to live." she smiled.

"What?"

That made no sense to Zim what so ever. But Once said he just stood there. "The dome will be locked as soon as we walk out. I'll be back later to put you to the test. Toodles." was what her voice said before it trailed off and the door slammed shut. They had taken Caline... Gir... and now Zim was all alone. What had he done? Why had he done that?! Zim stood up and screamed out of anger, throwing his fists to the walls and kicking the ground. Gir's going to die... Caline's going to die... The one's who stood by his side, the only ones who stood by his side are going to DIE. Falling on his knees, Zim looked at the floor. His eyes filled with tears as hit the floor with his fist one last time...

I'm sorry to say, but this is the LAST chapter for this story. Not to get all upset though, there IS a sequel, so don't be afraid. I think I'll call it Barbed Wires. And once you read it, you'll find out why.

Ta, ta for now!


End file.
